Underworld
by Belletiger BT
Summary: How far would you go to rescue the soul of your loved one from the underworld? The guardians now must prove themselves while they try to retrieve Tsuna's soul back from Underworld, under Hades' rules and challenges.
1. prologue

Underworld  
>By BelletigerBt<p>

Prologue

XXX

Somewhere in a neighborhood town of Namimori, a man, wearing all-black suit and sunglasses, walked through the street calmly. He wasn´t alone; there were 3 Belgian Shepherd Dogs walking beside him without any leash. The man was not worried; he knew his pets will not run off since they always stay closer to their master.

"Its been a while we do not walk on the surface, especially in Asia." The man said happily to his dogs. The dogs only glare at their master. " Don't look at me that way, I know the three judges can handle the things in my absence while my wife stays at her mother's. Beside it's been centuries I do not have a break.

The dogs didn't do anything, only nodded in shame. They knew their master always look for any excuse to escape from his work. Sometimes they wonder how his wife and the other judges handle whenever their master is lazy. The man's thoughts were interrupted by a cry. He turned around in the direction of the park as he saw some boys, who each appeared to be eight years of age, bullying a five-year-old boy.

"Leave Tsuna alone!" the little one cried out, begging the tormentors to stop.

"Not until you give us all the candy and money you have Dame-Tsuna!" one of the boys threatened.

" Why don't you fight someone in your size?"

The older kids froze in place as they hard a dark voice behind them. When they looked over their shoulders, they saw the man in black with his arms crossed as his dogs were glowing at them, with hunger in their eyes. The boys' faces paled as they faced one another.

"RUN!" cried another boy.

As he said that, the three little bullies ran for their lives and escaped the wrath of man in black and the black dogs. The little kid blinked. That man was scary but he knew that he was not that bad of a person.

"Thanks, nii-san," the little boy barely managed to squeak out.

The man smiled at the boy as he ruffled the spiky hair and chuckled fondly. " You welcome Tsuna."

"Wow, how nii-san knows Tsuna's name?" Asked the boy named Tsuna to the man. The man sweetdropped at this. Didn't he just give him his name?

Then, what the man's eye widen in sock when they saw his dogs tackling Tsuna as they friendly lick his face while wagging their tails happily. The man couldn't believe, that was the first time ever he saw his dogs acting so friendly to a stranger at the first sight. His dogs were never friendly to anyone except for him; not even his lovely wife could become friendly to his dogs that faster.

"S-top! That… that tickles!" Said the boy between the laughs.

Then, the man took the dogs off from the boy as he smiled softly at him.

"Sorry about that." The man said " Usually my dogs are not friendly to anyone that way." He apologize to the boy.

" Nah, don't worry Nii-san." Tsuna said, smiling " That was the first time dogs were nice with tsuna. They are pretty."

Tsuna petted one of the dogs who accepted his hand on its head. The man eyed the boy in interest. Now he figured out why his dogs liked him right away; His soul was pure. Pure, lovely and untainted. Its was extremely rare to find such soul like his on these days.

"Your soul belongs to the Elysian Fields." The man muttered.

"What?" Tsuna looked at the man confused.

"Nothing." The man said quickly. Then, he looked his watch. " Sorry girls, I know you liked the boy but we have to go now."

The dogs whined as they made puppy eyes to their master. They really loved Tsuna and they wanted to play with him.

"You know this is not doing to work on me." The man said to the dogs which they whined more. " Don't worry, you will met him again when his time come. Just wait patiently."

The dogs dropped their head in defeat. They hate waiting for the things to come to them. Little Tsuna looked at the man confused.

"What you mean?" Tsuna asked curiously

The man smiled as he took off the sunglasses from his face. Tsuna could see the man eyes; they were beautiful silver colored eyes. The man kneed as he ruffled his spiky hair and chuckled fondly.

" Everyone have their own time. When the right time comes, we will meet again." The man said as Tsuna still were staring at the silver eyes.

XXX

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes . He didn't know why he dreamed with that mysterious silver eyed man when he was a kid. He noticed everyone was sleep, except for Gokudera.

"Jyuudaime, are you ok?" Gokudera asked, worried.

"I am ok, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled to him, trying to not make his 'right arm' worried about him. " Why do not let me watch? Its my turn now."

"Are you sure, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, worried.

" Yeah." Tsuna Nodded. " The dawn will come soo and you need rest. Beside, I need think some stuff before my fight with Emma and try to make him see the true."

Gokudera nodded as he went to rest. Tsuna looked at the shimon castle , hoping they can still save Emma, Ryohei and the other shimon members from Daemon Spade and the vindice. But his hyper intuation was telling something will happen tomorrow, wich will lead the end of everything and the meeting of that silver eyed man.

To be continue

Next chapter something will happen to Tsuna which will change the course of the story.

Well I hope you liked the prologue. I know it didn't show anything but I promise the identity of the silver eyed man will be revealed. Don't forget to send your reviews. They are important and also they make me writing faster. ^^

See ya in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Underworld  
>By Belletigerbt<p>

Chapter1- Death

XXX

Underworld, a place where most of the people are frighten to go since the ancient times, but it's a place where people go after their lives are over . Hades was the ruler and the lord of this sinister place. As the god of the Underworld, Hades had dominion over the spirits of the dead. His realm was divided into three sub-sections, the Asphodel Fields (a misty after-world), Tartarus (abode of the damned), and the Elysian Fields (the paradisal resting place of pure heart ones). Hades rules these realms beside his queen Persephone.

Hades had long black hair, pale skin, a bit muscled and he was wearing a black and silver armor. But his most noticeable feature was his silver eyes. Beside him was 3 black Belgian Shepherd Dogs. They were looking with interest on the images before them; the fight between Sawada Tsunayoshi and Daemon Spade. Hades had to admit, after 10 years of hardships, Tsuna's soul was still untainted since the last time he saw the child when he was at Japan for a break. And he knew he will have his soul at Elysian Fields pretty soon, after the fight with Spade was over (and Hades was eager to sent Spade at Tartarus).

"Hades-Sama…"

Hades looked down and he saw a blond haired man kneed in the front of him. He was wearing a dark suit, a black cape and gloves similar to Tsuna's first vongola x-gloves.

"What are you doing here, Giotto?" The god of underworld asked. "Shouldn't you be at Elysian Fields along with your people?"

"Please, I beg you, Hades-sama, Tsunayoshi is too young to die now." Giotto begged. When he heard that his ex- mist guardian was behind of the discord between Shimon and Vongola of the present, he feared for his descendant's life. Tsunayoshi was his true successor born after many years of blood and violence in his family. That child was the only hope of the Vongola to become how it was used to be before.

"You know I have no power on his fate, Giotto." Hades said to him. "It's the Moirae sisters do. I only judge the soul of the dead if they should end up at Asphodel Fields , Tartarus , or at Elysian Fields."

XXX

On the other room there was 3 maidens in white using a spinning wheel. They were the Moirae or the fate by human life. They names are Clotho -The Fate who spins the Thread of Life, Lachesis - The Fate who decides how long your lifeline is. And the last Atropos - The Fate who cuts your life-thread. The 3 maidens of the fate who controls the life and the death of all the mortals.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…." Muttered Clotho, still spinning the wheel.

"His life is full of hardships but after his fight with Daemon Spade…" muttered Lachesis, still measuring the thread of life with her rod.

"He will die…"muttered Atropos, holding a pair of scissors, ready to cut the thread any moment.

XXX

At shimon island, Tsuna was still fighting against Daemon. After the union of the Vongola Ring and Simon Ring, the Seventh Key was shown to the all guardians and Daemon. It contained the last piece of memory of Cozarto and Giotto and revealed the oath between the two bosses. After the vision, the Flame of Sky and Earth united to form the Flame of Oath. Tsuna used the special properties of the flame to repair his broken bones and enhanced them with a coat of Gravity. He then proceeds to overwhelm Daemon with the Flame of Oath. With determination in his eyes, Tsuna challenged Daemon to the final showdown.

Daemon noticing that the Flame of Oath manages to easily overpowers him, Daemon knew he has now no chance to win. Escaping was out of question because he needs a physical body to use the black flame. The ex-mist guardian gritted his teeth. He will not go to the world of death , not alone!

"I will not allow him to rule the vongola!" Daemon thought angrily as he tighter even more his scythe. "If I am going down, I will take him along with me!"

With the opportunity he has, Tsuna blasts X-Burner at Daemon's soul. Speading more his steps, Deamon was hit by Tsuna's X-bunner. Thought of the pain, he still manages to attack. With his sharp scythe, Daemon struck. Tsuna's arms were cut off first before he was decapitated as in the same time, Atropos, one of the Morae maidens had cut Tsuna's life-thread.

Emma, Reborn, Chrome and Mukuro's eyes widen in pure shock and horror as they saw Tsuna's body dropping down the ground with a thud, with his head falling in the other place. Daemon smirks as his soul vanishes completely to the world of death, feeling satisfied at least taking one down along with him.

"TSUNAA!"

"BOSS!"

"TSUNA-KUN!"

XXX

For some reason Tsuna was feeling very warm and much lighter; something he haven't felt ever since the was chosen to be the next Vongola boss.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, wake up." A soft voice said.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he noticed his head was laid on the lap of someone. When he looked up he gasped in shock as his eyes widen in pure surprise. He never thought he would see that face again.

"Y-Yuni?" Tsuna asked, shocked.

The woman smiled softly as she nodded her head. She was not surprised he mistook her being her grandchild.

"No. I am Luce, Yuni's grandmother. And welcome to the Elysian Fields, Tsunayushi-kun."

XXX

The guardians were in silent as they saw the stage of Tsuna's body; beaten and with his head separated from the body. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, Tsuna, the kindest and gentle soul they ever met was dead. Reborn was still in silent with his fedora hat's shadow hiding his eyes, hugging Tsuna's head and not letting go. How could he let this happen? He should have interfered in the fight, even if he would end up in the Vindice's prision.

Yamamoto was on his knees; his shoulders shook with deep intake of breath and sobs. Gokudera was not taking this well either. He wanna hit something….better yet, he wants to hit Emma for letting Deamon fool and use them as puppets to cause all this. But he knew he had to control his anger because he knew Tsuna does not wish any harm to Enma and the others since the only culprit of all of this was Daemon Spade himself. Chrome was sobbing over for her deceased boss and blaming herself for being taken so easily; If she wasn't captured as a hostage none of this would have happened. Hibari was far away from the group, watching them crying over Tsuna. His face didn't show any emotions but there were tears rolling down on his face, not knowing the reason why. Ryohei was extremely crying as he punches the ground, blaming himself for not being able to help them on a crucial moment. Mukuro's face was also jaded. He wanted the death of all the mafia but for some reason he felt empty when he saw Tsuna's death.

Bermuda was watching the group crying over Tsuna's body. They might have defeated Daemon Spade but they also were defeated by the ghost on the moment he killed the Decimo Vongola boss. Then, Bermuda closed his eye as he was receiving a message on his mind.

"**Yes. I understand, Hades-sama."** Bermuda said as he waved his hand.

The Vongola and the Shimon group took by surprise when the black vendice flames appeared on the ground as Tsuna's body and head disappeared. All heard a 'click' and looked at Reborn who seemed furious.

"Return his body now!" His voice held no emotion but rage. He looked ready to shoot the Vendice down. Reborn might have failed to his student but he will not let the Vendice to stop them to give Tsuna an appropriate funeral to him.

"**There's still a chance for you to save Vongola Decimo."**

To be continue it.

Next chapter: chances

Well, what do you think? I hope you're not mad at me for killing Tsuna in this chapter. Don't worry, like Bermuda said, there's still a chance to save him. I will try to update the chapter 2 next week. Until there, please leave your review ^^

Reviews = Motivation  
>Motivation = Faster Updates<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Underworld  
>by BelletigerBt<p>

Chapter 2- chances

Xxx

Everyone in there could not believe what they just had heard. Did they mishear it? Reborn was still glaring at the man in black, still appoint his gun at him.

"W- What did you just say?" Gokudera asked, still confused.

"**I said there's still a chance to you to save Vongola Decimo."** Bermuda said to them

Everyone was now quiet and confused. It was impossible to revive the death. They all Tsuna being killed by Daemon. Why he was saying there was a chance to save him?

"I think I can explain this better to these mortals, Bermuda." A female voice said.

The vongola and the Shimon were taken by surprise when they saw black flames appearing beside Bermuda. When the flames were gone, they saw a woman poking her head out, a woman with long, spiky white hair, a fair skin complexion, and wearing luscious red lipstick emerged and giggled with excited glee. She was garbed in long purple overstretched panty-hosed stockings. Other accessories she wore were purple leather high-heeled boots, a pink leather PVC top, and long purple fingerless arm-lengthed gloves. Behind her spiky white hair was long black hair hanging down her back. Her two boobs seemingly 'bounced' behind her top as she spun around and assumed a sexy pose, winking and blowing a kiss. A long purple hair curved out behind her back as two large wings unfolded and stretched out across her back. Needless to say some males had a small nosebleed from the sight of the sexy female stranger.

"Greetings mortals. My name is Cassandra; I am one of the Furies at Underworld."

"Wait wait wait!" Shouted Gokudera as he glared at the woman. "You mean the same furies from the Greek mythology? The ones who judges the souls of evil people?"

"You got that right cutie."Cassandra said as she winked at him, Gokudera blushed as glared at her. How dare that woman trying to seduce her Gokudera-kun? "Lord Hades wants to make a proposal with you. A proposal that none of you want to refuse. Of course, you can't, I mean, It's not everyday Lord Hades comes with a proposal to mortals. He did do with that Orpheus guy once. Ah, I can't forget about that girl from 100 years ago who also got Hades….."

"**Shouldn't you explain Hades-sama's proposal, Cassandra?"** Bermuda said, interrupting the Fury.

The fury frowned as she crossed her arms, annoyed. "You're no funny, Bernnie."

The others sweetdropped. Bernie? They didn't say anything because they were not insane enough to comment a silly nickname of a vendice guard.

"**Cassandra…"** he warned.

"Ok, fine."Cassandra said, grumpily. " Anyway, Lord Hades's proposal is this; you will choose five of you to go to underworld. Lord Hades will give you some trials to win. If you win all the trials and reaching the Elysian Fields where Sawada Tsunayoshi is before the time limit is over, you can have his soul back." Cassandra explained to them as they looked shocked and confused.

"**While you are at Underworld doing your trials, we the vendice will fix and revive Sawada Tsunayoshi's body. We can revive his body but it's your mission to retrieve his soul."**

Now Reborn understood why the vendice took Tsuna's body. It was to revive it. But its looks like they can't get the soul back to the body. Reborn wonders what's the connection between vendice and Hades. Both the vendice guard and the fury left the group behind, saying they have until tomorrow to decide which 5 of them should go. The Vongola were quiet as they looked at each other. Who should go?

XXX

Tsuna and Luce were in the top of a hill. Tsuna couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. The big green fields with waterfalls and rivers. Tsuna never had seen such beautiful place in his life before. And the aura of this place gave him so much peace.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Luce asked.

"Yeah." Tsuna agree, still looking at the Elysian Fields. Then, he hides his eyes under his locks as he closed his hand into a first. "I am really dead?"

Luce looked at the boy with sympathy. She knew this boy had go through to so many hardships and it's only natural that he would not believe at first he was dead. Luce took his hand and smiled to the young boy.

"You saved everyone in the future, you fought for what it was right, you made the Shimon see the true and you saved Enma. You did so much that no other person could do. Isn't that enough?" She smiled "finally you can rest in peace here in Elysian fields."

Tsuna was quiet as he remembered all the things he did while under Reborn's tutoring. He hated most of the things but it was thanks to this he got friends and his life was not alone. He didn't want leave them yet.

"I see you showing Elysian to him, Luce." a new voice said behind.

Tsuna and Luce turned around and they saw a man long black hair, pale skin, a bit muscled and he was wearing a black and silver armor. But his most noticeable feature was his silver eyes. Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise when he recognized that man. It was the same man with those 3 black dogs that he met when he was a child.

"You?"

The man smiled as he ruffled his spiky hair and chuckled fondly.

"I am happy that you haven't had forgotten about me, Tsunayoshi-kun." The silver eyed man said.

"Hades-sama, I didn't know you already met Tsunayoshi-kun before." Luce commented very surprised.

Now its Tsuna's turn to be totally shocked. That man was Hades? The same Hades who is the lord of underworld and one of the Olympian 12? The silver eyed man? It was….unbelievable!

"Can I borrow him, Luce? There's some stuff I need talk to him."

Now Tsuna was confused; what stuff a god wants to talk him about? He was just a simple mortal. Hades took his hand as he smiled softly to him.

"Its concern about your guardians."

XXX

Tsuna always heard about the stories about Hades and Underworld. Most of the stories always describes Hades castle was dark and gloomy, just like of a vampire. Hell, even in Saint Seiya portrayed Hades not liking light. But this dining room was not he had imagined being Hades's dining room.

The room was big with a lot of lights illuminating the room, a big table with different type of food. Tsuna couldn't help but feeling a bit intimidated by the underworld lord's presence. Especially when this god invited you to have a dinner with him.

"Something matter, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hades asked, after he drank some wine.

"Hiiee! Its nothing!" Tsuna said quickly "Err… where's your wife? Persephone?"

Now Hades looked at him with a surprise look on his face.

"Oh, you know Persephone?" Hades asked, smiling to him "You do not look like someone who likes to read ancient Greek stories."

Tsuna chuckles nervously as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. He was right, he was not the type to read Greek mythology but Reborn had forced him reading them and some Greek tragedy plays, which were the favorite ones in the mafia world. Tsuna kinda admitted he liked some stories from the Greek mythology involving the heroes helping people and defeating the big monsters.

"She's not here at the moment. In your world its still summer. My wife will only comes here when the summer ends and starting of autumn."

"_That's right."_ thought Tsuna as he remembered the story of Hades and Persephone. If he was not mistake Persephone had ate a fruit of underworld and because of this, Persephone had to stay with Hades for autumn and winter and with her mother for spring and summer. He looked guilty at the food in the front of him. "If I eat anything from here, I will stay here for good?" he suddenly asked, with his eyes hidden behind of his locks.

Hades looked at Tsuna with curious eyes. So he knew if he eats something from there, there's no way to go home, even if his guardians pass their trials. He knew Tsuna was more than his silver eyes could see.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about this. Everything on this table is from the living world."

Tsuna blinked confused. Why Hades had bothered himself bringing food from the living world? Wasn't he dead? And also the lord of Underworld had mentioned about something to do with his guardians.

"Your ancestor had convinced me it's not your time yet to come here."

"My ancestor?" Tsuna asked confused.

"That would be me." a new voice said.

Tsuna turned around and he saw Giotto- Vongola primo entered to the dining room. Needless to say Tsuna was shocked to see primo in there.

"I convinced Hades-sama that it's not your time to come down here yet." Giotto said as he placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Convinced?"Hades frowned "You were more like annoying me for the past 24 hours when you heard the Moirae were about to cut his life-threat. You're lucky that Persephone likes you or else I would have sent you to Tartarus for a week.

Tsuna sweetdropped. He can't really see Primo doing something like annoying a god for the sake of someone. That was very suicidal even for him. I mean, they are on their dominium. He's practically the king of the world of death.

"And what this is had to do with me eating food from the living word and my guardians?"

Hades sighted as he looked at Tsuna with a serious look in his silver eyes.

"I will not lie to you, Tsunayoshi, I would rather you stay here. I have been waiting 10 years for this moment. But I kinda want to see the man you suppose to become in the 10 years of future. Which why I asked to vendice to revive your body while your guardians come down here to retrieve you."

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock. "Come down here? But why? Why can`t why just return to my body?"

Tsuna didn't want his guardians coming to the underworld. He might not know about Tartarus and Asphodel Fields but he knew it's not a trip field that someone should do. It would be completely different from the dangers they faced in the future.

"There some rules even the gods must follow, Tsunayoshi. To revive someone, the mortal must show their worthiness for the soul. I saw how much you did for the Vongola family and others but I felt none had paid you back for all the things you did." Hades said to him. "Which why I will give them the chance to prove themselves their worthiness on the trials here."

"T-Trials?" Tsuna didn't like where this will going to. He was afraid for his guardians' safety.

"Five of your guardians will come down here, they will go through the trials I will put them on. If they fail in one of the trials or not reach you in seven days, your soul will remain here forever."

To be continue it.

Here is the chapter 2. I hope you liked as much as I did. Now next chapter, who will be the 5 people to go to Underworld and what will be the first challenge.

PLease, do not forget your review. I wanna know your opinion about the story. Ah, and suggestions on what mythical creatures that should show up are also welcome. :D


	4. Chapter 3

Underworld

by Belletiger Bt

Chapter 3- Into the Underworld.

XXX

In the Elysian Fields, the young brunet buried his face in his knees as he remembered what Hades had told him yesterday. He couldn't believe that the Lord of the Underworld would allow his friends to come down here and go through who knows what kind of trials for his own sake.

"Why? Why are they doing this? Even dead, I can't find peace." Tsuna couldn't help the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes .

Giotto was currently watching his descendent bury his face in his knees. Sometimes, he wondered if he did the right thing in convincing Hades to let his Guardians take him back. Vongola Primo approached the child.

"Tsunayoshi, I…."

"Primo, why did you do that?" Tsuna asked his ancestor, looking at him. "Why did you allow my friends to come down here?"

"I did this for you, Tsunayoshi," the blond said to the brunet.

"Really?" Tsuna bitterly questioned as he looked at him with jaded, bitter eyes "You did it for me, or for the Vongola?"

Giotto was now silent, not daring to look at his descendent. He only heard Tsuna muttering "just as I thought" as he left his ancestor behind.

In his throne room, Hades watched the events in the Elysian Fields. He was not surprised to see Tsuna being mad at Giotto. Tsuna might not know how the Underworld works, but he knew that the Asphodel Fields and Tartarus are not places for a field trip.

"Problems in paradise?" an emotionless voice asked.

Hades turned to his side and saw the familiar Vendice member, Bermuda, beside him.

"Sorta. But I can't really blame the child," Hades admitted. "How's his body, Bermuda?"

"The hands and head are being attached back to the body at this moment, Hades-sama," the Vendice guard reported.

At the same time, in the Vendice Prison, Tsuna's body was inside of a tank of water, with needles and wires attached to his body. Slowly the needles are sewing his hands back to his arms, the same to his head onto his body.

"We believe the body will be revived in 7 days."

"Good," Hades said as he summoned another window, and they saw the Vongola and Shimon group. "Now, which five will risk their lives coming down here?"

XXX

"So, have you agreed which five of you will be going?" Cassandra, the fury, asked as she watched the Vongola and Shimon decide who would go to the Underworld.

"Yes," Reborn nodded to the fury. After a long talk and many arguments, they finally came to agree on which of them will be going. "Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome, Enma Kozato, and I will be going to the Underworld."

Cassandra looked at the group with jaded eyes. As much as she loves to torture people, these people are friends to a pure-hearted soul. She would hate to see that pure-hearted kid being upset if something happens to them during their trials.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "This is will be your last chance. Once in the Underworld, there's no going back. Are you ready for this?"

Adelheid looked at Enma with concerned eyes. She was afraid that she was never going to see him again. But Enma had insisted that he has to go. Tsuna saved his life, and it was the right thing to do, helping get him back. After all, Enma felt responsible for being fooled by Daemon Spade and allowing that same person to kill his first friend outside of the Family.

Mukuro was not happy with Chrome going to the Underworld, but she insisted she go because she also felt responsible for Tsuna's death, because Daemon Spade kidnapped her. Mukuro had never seen such determination in Chrome's eye before.

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded to each other, both having a deep friendship with the boy that had saved their lives. They would willingly go even to Hell to save him.

Though he made Tsuna do most of the work ever since he started tutoring him, Reborn is willing to save him. He had lost an important person before, and he doesn't want to feel the same pain again.

"We already made our decision," Yamamoto said to the fury.

"Alright then. Follow me."

With her black flames, Cassandra opened a portal and crossed it. Gokudera was the first to cross it, followed by Yamamoto and Chrome. Reborn jumped to Enma's shoulder as the young Shimon boss looked at his Guardians.

"Enma, please, be careful," Adelheid said to the boy.

"Please, Enma, bring Sawada back to the extreme," begged Ryohei, pleading with Enma to bring Tsuna's soul back.

Enmma nodded to him

"Don't worry, we will bring Tsuna-kun's soul back," Enma vowed with determination in his voice.

"And I already explained what happened to Nono. You will have no worries about the Vongola doing anything to you,"Reborn said to the Shimon group. "They will take you back and treat your wounds."

With that, Enma and Reborn crossed the portal. It vanished, leaving the others behind.

Adelheid closed her eyes and started to pray for the boy's safety. The same of Ryohei, who was not in any condition to go to the Underworld, so he stayed behind to take care of Lambo. Hibari didn't say anything, but he wondered what kind of challenges they will go through in the Underworld.

'I wonder if they will meet strong people down there,' Hibari thought as Hibird landed on his shoulder. 'I guess I should have gone with them.'

XXX

The Underworld was everything they had imagined. The sky was dim, the air was dank, and an ominous pressure could be felt all around them. Cassandra held a lantern to light their way as she led the group to the shores of the Acheron River. When they arrived there, the group noticed five big camping bags in a pile as the fury looked at them with a serious look on her face.

"Before going any further, I will tell you the rules of your trials," Cassandra said to them. "As I said before, you have a time limit: 7 days, to be exact, to reach Elysian Fields, where Sawada Tsunayoshi is, and finishing three trials. If you do not arrive there before the 7th day is over, you will be sent back to the living world, and Sawada Tsunayoshi's soul will remain here," the fury continued as she watched tormented looks appear on the Guardians' faces.

"We only have seven days to reach Jyuudaime?" shouted Gokudera, not believing how short a time they had to reach Tsuna.

"There's another important rule you must know. If you fail in one of the trials, you will be sent back to the living world right away."

Enma gulped nervously. One mistake will be game over for them.

Chrome gripped her hands nervously. The rules sounded pretty rough. No wonder everyone feared the Underworld.

"And the last and most important rule, do not eat or drink anything from here," Cassandra instructed with a very serious look on her face.

"What you mean by this?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

"If we eat anything from here, we will stay here for good. Isn't that right, fury?" Reborn asked seriously as he remembered the story of Hades and Persephone, and how Persephone would have been trapped here for good after eating a fruit if it wasn't for Zeus's judgment of Persephone staying half of the year with Hades and half of the year with Demeter, Persephone's mother.

"You're correct, Arcoboleno." Cassandra nodded to him as she pointed to the 5 camping bags in the ground. "Which is why we got enough food and water from the living world to last you one week."

Then, they heard something coming through the river. When it got closer, they saw a hooded man in a rowboat.

"Greetings, visitors from the living world," the boatman said. "I am Charon, I can take you all across the river for a few obols."

Yamamoto blinked as he took something from his pocket. "Er… I only have a baseball ball. Is it enough?"

The group sweat-dropped as Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with angry eyes, almost wanting to smack his forehead.

"You stupid baseball freak!" he shouted. "It's obol, not ball! And obol is a type of coin!"

"Oh really? I didn't know that," he laughed, embarrassed.

Gokudera growled as Reborn smacked his head, saying they have more important stuff to do.

Cassandra sighed and wondered if they would be alright. Well, it's not really her problem, she thought as she gave Charon a small bag with a few coins.

"Here is the money, Charon."

"Thank you, Cass. Ok, you people, you can get in."

Each of them got their own camping bag as they got in the boat. When they got in, each of them got a watch with a timer on it. Charon started to row his boat up the river.

The fury looked at the boat disappearing into the horizon.

"Good luck, mortals. You will need it."

To be continued.

Next chapter, they will face their first trial. What challenges await them? You have to find out in the next chapter! And do not forget to leave your review. Your reviews are important. ^^  
>I wanna thank to Alternative Angel for helping me with the chapter :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Underworld  
>By Belletiger Bt<p>

Chapter 4- The First Trial

XXX

The group was still on Charon's boat as he continued to row down the Acheron River. The group was very anxious, imagining what kinds of trials they would face.

Reborn was on Enma's shoulder as the images of Tsuna being decapitated by Daemon Spade still played in his mind. Reborn grit his teeth and closed his hands into fists while he remembered the rules that Cassandra, the fury, had told them.

"_As I said before, you have a time limit: 7 days, to be exact, to reach Elysian Fields, where Sawada Tsunayoshi is, and finish three trials. If you do not arrive there before the 7th__day is over, you will be sent back and Sawada Tsunayoshi's soul will remain here," the fury said as she watched tormented looks come on the Guardians' faces._

"_There's another important rule you must know. If you fail in one of the trials, you will be sent back to the living world right away."_

Reborn looked at the horizon and noticed they had almost reached the shore. From what Charon had told them, their first trial would be in Tartarus- the world of the damned. He could only hope the first trial would be not very difficult or take too long to finish. Tsuna depends on them to bring him back to the Living World.

_'We're coming for you, Tsuna,'_ Reborn thought. He failed once; he will not fail again.

"_I hope you live a miserable and torturous life. A bastard like you doesn't deserve to be happy."_

Reborn blinked confusedly as he looked around. Where did that voice come from?

Enma noticed the infant's odd behavior.

"Reborn? What's wrong?" the red haired boy asked.

"It's nothing," the hitman replied. "I thought I heard something."

For some reason, that voice gave him a bad feeling. Something is going to happen, and he can tell he's not going to like it.

XXX

In the Living World, things were not going well either. After Timoteo had heard that Daemon Spade was responsible for the war between Vongola and Shimon, the old man was devastated to learn that Daemon Spade also killed Tsunayoshi–beheading him. And he was even more worried when he heard that Reborn and 4 other people were going to the Underworld to rescue Tsuna's soul.

"So, they only have 7 days?" the older man asked.

In the front of the 9th boss there was a girl. She looked like about 15 years old, with pale skin, long black hair, and green eyes. But she was not an ordinary girl; _that_ the older boss had seen. She had wings in the place of arms and talons in the place of hands and feet; this girl was a harpy.

"Yes, they only have 7 days to reach the Elysian Fields where Tsuna-kun is. This harpy asked Hades-sama if this harpy could tell you this, since you also care about Tsuna-kun," the harpy said to him.

Timoteo sighed as he massaged his temples. When Reborn had told him what had happened, as well as the deal they made with Hades, he could not believe it at first. He thought they all went insane, but after the harpy came to him, explaining everything, he had to accept the fact that they really went to the Underworld to get Tsuna's soul back.

"Thank you, little harpy, for telling me this," Timoteo thanked her. "If it's not too much trouble, could you send me reports about what is happening down there?"

"Sure!" the harpy smiled. "This harpy is happy to help Nono-boss, and this harpy will be sure to report to Tsuna-kun about his friends as well!" With that, the harpy opened the gate and returned to the Underworld.

Timoteo sighed. He prayed nothing would happen to Reborn and the Guardians, and he also hoped that they would succeed in bringing Tsuna's soul back. He already lost his children to the Mafia; he didn't want to lose his grandchild. Now, the question is how he's going to tell Iemitsu?

XXX

Tsuna was by himself in a field of sakura trees. He never thought that the Elysian Fields could have such beautiful sakura trees. Though he admired the beauty, he was still worried about his friends being in the Underworld. From what Luce had told him, they had already arrived in Tartarus. If he remembered correctly, Tartarus is something like hell, where the worst of souls go. Tsuna could not imagine what kind of trial Reborn and the others must go trough in the fields of hell.

He suddenly yelped as he felt something touching his feet.

"Hiie! What the…." Then, Tsuna looked down and saw a small black puppy with odd red marks and eyes. "Hey, where did you come from?" Tsuna asked as he picked the puppy up.

The small puppy wagged its tail happily as it licked Tsuna's face, making him laugh. For some odd reason, this puppy reminded him of Hades's 3 dogs when he first met him as a child.

He heard someone laughing behind him.

"Hahaha… looks like that hell hound puppy really likes you," a familiar voice commented.

Tsuna spun around and saw a young man around 20 years of age. He wore blue and white robes with a tall black hat–worn by noblemen at the Imperial Court of Japan during the Heian era. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was holding a dark brown shakuhachi (a Japanese flute) in his hand.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna's eyes widened, until he noticed something; though he was identical, the man was not Yamamoto. "No, you're not him. You're Asari-san, right?"

"Yep, I am Asari, the first Rain Guardian. I am very happy for meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Asari said, smiling at Tsuna. The boy was really surprised at how much Asari looked like Yamamoto; not only in looks, but in personality as well.

"Please, Asari-san, you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna looked at the puppy in his arms. "And you said this puppy is a hell hound? Even hell hounds are allowed to come here?"

"Not really," Asari commented as he petted the hell hound puppy in Tsuna's arms. "Only the puppies are allowed to come here. You see, Tsuna-kun, hell hound puppies come here to play with the children, while the adults stay around Tartarus and Asphodel Fields to guard the damned and tormented souls. And protecting the pure souls from all harm. ...I heard what happened, from Giotto-san."

Tsuna frowned when he heard Giotto's name. His eyes were hidden behind his hair. The puppy noticed the boy's sadness as he hugged it closer to him. He wouldn't forgive his ancestor for putting his friends in such a dangerous situation.

"Please, do not mention his name," Tsuna said softly.

Asari sighed as he looked at Tsuna with gentle eyes. He knew why the child was angry at Vongola Primo; he was the one to convince Hades-sama to allow his friends to come for him, but not before passing on his trials, and he knew Hades's trials are not easy.

"Do you not want see your friends?" Asari asked him suddenly.

Tsuna glared at the first Rain Guardian.

"Of course, I want to! But not like this!" Tsuna snapped at him. "I might not read much about Underworld legends, but I know that it's not a place for a field trip. They can be seriously hurt. Or worse–be killed!"

Asari looked at Tsuna with sympathetic eyes. Now, he knew why Giotto didn't want Tsuna to die so soon. It's not for the sake of the Vongola Family, it's for this child's sake. He has so much to live for and doesn't deserve such an early death. He took Tsuna's hand and started to walk.

"Asari-san, where are you taking me?"

"To the spring fields," Asari answered. "In there, you can watch your friends' trials."

XXX

Tartarus was a dark place, though not the fiery hell they had imagined it would be. They all heard the screams of pain from the damned souls within. Charon said they wouldn't have to worry about meeting one of the damned souls because they have Hades's protection. They wouldn't meet any damned souls, only the ones they were supposed to meet for their trials.

For some reason, Gokudera and Yamamoto were having difficulty breathing. Reborn, Enma and Chrome already noticed this.

"Are you guys are ok?" Enma asked, worried.

"Y-Yeah, we're fine," Yamamoto tried to assure them, but he continued to breathe hard.

"We need to reach Elysian Fields before our time is up," Gokudera reminded, also having difficulty breathing. "The Tenth depends on us."

Then, Reborn made a motion to the group to stop, which they did.

"What's wrong?" Enma inquired.

"We've got company," he warned.

A creature walked out from the shadows. From the waist down was the body of a lion with wings and her upper body was that of a human woman. Her eyes were completely crimson in color, like blood, and her skin was very pale. She has long, silver hair with red highlights in her bangs. She was wearing a black leather top and a pair of golden bracelets.

"Greeting, mortals. Welcome to Tartarus," the female creature said, bowing

"Who are you?" Chrome asked, still shocked at the appearance of the creature.

"The question is, _what_ are you?" Reborn corrected Chrome, still watching the creature's movements, ready to attack at any moment to defend the group.

The creature chuckled.

"Can't you mortals see? I am a sphinx," the self-proclaimed sphinx said.

If Gokudera wasn't feeling ill, he would have shouted in surprise, and argued that she wasn't a sphinx because sphinxes have a lion body, woman's head, and a pair of eagle wings. Not a feline version of a centaur.

The sphinx smirked as she noticed Gokudera and Yamamoto not feeling well.

Then, Gokudera and Yamamoto fell to their knees, and Enma and Chrome quickly knelt beside them. They looked worriedly at the boys.

"Oh, looks like two of you are not well. Not surprising, since Tartarus is not a place for people who've never sinned," she commented. That caught Reborn's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Reborn growled at the creature.

"Tartarus is the resting place of the damned, which means every soul here committed some sort of sin. For the ones who have never committed any kind of sin, it's natural for them, even if they're still alive, to get sick from the atmosphere here," the sphinx explained as she knelt in the front of Gokudera. "Your friends over there must have already sinned for the air of Tartarus to not be affecting them. I can make you both feel better, but only for a short time."

"How do we know you're not tricking us?" Gokudera growled at the sphinx.

"Sweet heart, I am not your first trial, so you have no worries there," she answered. "The one who you will be facing is a far more terrifying creature than me."

"W-What kind of creature?" Chrome asked timidly.

The sphinx smirked as she slowly touched Chrome's face with her lion tail.

"The one you're facing is one of the most fearsome creatures in the Underworld. She is Hades's most loyal monster and also the guardian of the Gates of Tartarus. She is the queen and mother of the hell hounds and one of Echidna's children."

XXX

In the Elysian Fields, Tsuna looked at the surface of a spring. Asari had taken him to the only place in Elysian where he could see the events that were happening with Tsuna's Guardians. Needless to say, Tsuna was very confused by the sphinx's words.

"What does the sphinx mean by that, Asari-san?"

Before Asari could answer, they heard a new voice behind them.

"I know what kind of creature the sphinx meant."

When they turned around, Tsuna saw a man who looked like Gokudera, only his hair was red with a red tattoo on the right side of his face.

"G-san?" Asari asked, surprised to see him there.

The young Vongola recognized the man's name right away. It's the name of the first Storm Guardian. If he was not mistaken, G was Giotto's right hand and best friend.

"G-san, you know what kind of creature the sphinx is talking about?" Tsuna asked to the first Storm Guardian.

"It's the mother of the puppy you're holding, Tsunayoshi," G answered as he pet the hell hound puppy.

"Its mother?" Tsuna questioned, confused, as he looked at the puppy in his arms.

"It's the legendary hell hound of the Greek mythology. Cerberus–the queen of the hell hounds and the guardian of the Gates of Tartarus."

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror when he heard Cerberus's name. He couldn't believe that his friends' first trial would be dealing with Cerberus. He ran off, ignoring Asari's calls. In his mind, he needed to reach to Hades . He needed to stop this trial!

Somewhere else, 3 pairs of eyes glowed red as they felt intruders on their territory. They growled furiously as flames ignited around the place. The light showed a giant black dog with three heads, standing in front of a pair of huge gates. And the monster was not alone; the 3 headed dog was surrounded by dozens of hell hounds. The pack was ready to defend their territory and the pure souls of the Elysian Fields.

To be continued.

Finally, I finished the chapter 4. I admit it was hard to decided which creature they would face in their first trial, but, in the end, I decided it should be Cerberus. Why is Cerberus a female? Well, because I want it that way, and it will surprise the rescue team. See ya in the next chaper. Ah, do not forget your review.

I wanna thank to Alternative Angel for helping me with the chapter :D


	6. Chapter 5

Underworld

By Belletiger Bt

Chapter 5- Cerberus

XXX

"Tsunayoshi?" Hades asked, surprised to see Tsuna in his throne room. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna panted as he tried to recover his breath. The puppy in his arms looked worriedly at the pure soul as Tsuna looked at the god of Underworld with an anguished and fretful look in his eyes.

"Hades-sama, please. You have to stop this trial!" Tsuna cried out.

Hades understood why Tsuna was like this. It looked like he found out that the first trial was to be with Cerberus.

Cerberus could be very aggressive when it came to protecting the good souls of Elysian and making sure no damned souls escaped from Tartarus. He knew the queen of hellhounds would even kill living people to protect those rare, good souls.

"I am sorry, Tsunayoshi, I can't."

Tsuna snapped, "You can't? Or you don't want to?"

Then, the boy blinked confusedly as the god of Underworld hugged him. Tsuna blushed. He wondered why Hades was hugging him?

"I know you're worried about them, but I can't interfere in the trials, Tsunayoshi," Hades said softly. "I told you once that even gods must follow rules." Then, Hades looked directly into his soft, brown eyes. "And you must have faith in them, Tsunayoshi. Just like you always did when you were alive."

"But what if Cerberus kills them?"

"She will not," Hades promised with firmness in his voice. "She might hurt them badly, but she will not kill them, because she will not make you cry. "

XXX

Gokudera was swinging his bandaged arm back and forth. After the sphinx had bitten his and Yamamoto's arms, they could finally breathe in the air of Tartarus. But from the sphinx's words, it was only temporary. When the bite's effects disappeared, the taint in the air would affect them worse.

"Are you ok, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"It just stings," Gokudera said. "We have to hurry to do the first trial."

Everyone was clueless about the sphinx's hint of which creature they would face for their first trial. Gokudera, who was the expert on mysterious and mythological creatures, had no idea what the creature was. At first, he'd thought the sphinx was talking about Cerberus–the three-headed hellhound, but he soon threw the possibility away. Cerberus was mentioned as a male, and the sphinx said that the creature they were going to face was a female.

"Are you sure it's not Cerberus we'll be facing, Gokudera-kun?" Enma asked, a little worried about the situation. "I mean, the only hell hound I can think is Cerberus."

"Absolutely sure," Gokudera answered without any doubt. "The books always mention that Cerberus is a male. The sphinx mentioned that the creature we will face is a female, so it can't be Cerberus."

Soon, the group could see a huge gate in front of them. Reborm commented that it was probably the gate that connects Tartarus to the next Underworld field: Asphodel Fields. The group was now on high alert because they knew they would be facing the guardian of the gate now.

Then, ahead of the group, a pack of black dogs with red and yellow glowing eyes emerged from the clearing. The canines all crouched into defensive positions, growling at the group instinctively.

"W-what are those dogs?" Enma asked, a little frightened. He always felt uncomfortable around dogs. And he _really_ didn't like these dogs with glowing red and yellow eyes.

"These are hellhounds," Gokudera warned, shifting into a defensive pose. "I never imagined there would be dozens of them."

"Err.. I think those hell hounds are the least of our problems," Chrome commented, a little scared.

The boys looked a little confused before their question was answered by a huge shadow covering them. They gasped in horror when they saw a huge, three-headed black dog baring its fangs and growling furiously at them. They were in the presence of Cerberus.

"Well, I would say Cerberus is the female hellhound that Sphinx had mentioned," Enma calmly remarked as he went into Hyper Mode. But deep inside, he was terrified by the hell hound's presence.

XXX

Far away from the gates, the same sphinx was watching the fight through a pair of binoculars as explosions could be heard in the distance.

"Having fun watching the fight, sphinx?" a voice asked.

The sphinx looked to her right and saw Hades sitting beside her. The legendary creature smirked.

"Oh yes, I am. It's been a very long time since we've last seen mortals come down here to rescue a loved one," the sphinx said to the god of Underworld. "You were very cruel to make them facing Cerberus be the first trial, Lord Hades. She does not take well to people coming here to get a soul from Elysian back to the Living World."

"Tsunayoshi is not happy with me," Hades confessed to her. "I had to give him a tranquilizer. Right now, he's sleeping in Elysian. Luce is taking care of him."

"I see. You must like this boy very much to make those guys face Cerberus in the first trial," the sphinx observed. "It's rare to see you being interested in a soul like this boy."

"If you had met him, you would know why I am so protective of Tsunayoshi," the god said softly. "So is Cerberus. She used to play with him when he was a kid."

The sphinx looked puzzled at Hades's words. What did he mean by 'Cerberus used to play with Tsuna?' She knew Cerberus sometimes went to the Living World to hunt down evil souls that never went to the Underworld, and she sometimes just followed Hades when he traveled there to see the news that the Living World had to offer while Persephone was with her mother, Demeter.

But when in the Underworld had she traveled there to play with an ordinary, little boy? And if she had, why?

XXX

Gokudera groaned in pain as he and Yamamoto hid themselves behind a bolder. Yamamoto wrapped a bandage around his head to cover his right eye before checking Gokudera's condition. He hissed when he saw how much damage his left arm had taken.

"Baseball-nut… cut it off!" Gokudera hissed.

Yamamoto's eye widened in astonishment at what Gokudera just asked.

"Are you crazy? I will not cut it off!" he snapped at him. He would not do such a thing.

"This arm is totally useless now, beyond to repair," Gokudera explained. "Just cut it off and use your flames to close the wounds!"

Yamamoto grits his teeth as he got one of his swords and, with a swift move, severed Gokudera's arm. The silver-haired boy cried out in pain as he placed his right hand on the stump where his left arm used to be.

"Gokudera! I'm sorry, I…"

"Save your breath, baseball-nut!" Gokudera growled, "We have to figure out how to defeat Cerberus."

On the battle field, Chrome was using her mist powers to create a barrier to protect her, Reborn, and Enma as Cerberus and the other hellhounds breathed fire at them.

"Chrome, are you alright?" Reborn shouted as he noticed Chrome was almost reaching her end.

"I can still keep the barrier up, but I don't know how much longer!" Chrome exclaimed as she kept concentrating to keep the barrier up. She was trying her best for their sake, but she was almost to her limit.

Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't know how to defeat a monster like Cerberus. She was more powerful than they had ever thought she would be. No wonder she's one of the most feared beasts of the Underworld. Then, they heard a yelp. The boys spun around and saw a small puppy with black fur and odd red markings. Unbeknownst to them, it was the same puppy who was with Tsuna in the Elysian Fields.

"A puppy?"

Yamamoto knelt in the front of the puppy as the small hellhound offered the Rain Guardian a green ball. The boys were confused as Yamamoto picked up the ball. Why would a hellhound puppy give them a ball?

Then, the ball shone, blinding Gokudera and Yamamoto.

The boys blinked, confused, as they looked around. Both noticed they were not in Tartarus anymore and, after a moment, recognized they were in Namimori's forest. They wondered how they got there.

A small sobbing caught their attention. They saw a small child, around 5 years old, crying under a tree. The child's features were too familiar to them.

"No way…."

"Is that Jyudaime?"

When Gokudera got closer to the young Tsuna, Gokudera's hand went through the boy, as if he was a ghost. Yamamoto didn't understand anything. What was going on here? It hurt the boys to see Child-Tsuna crying, and Gokudera growled; he would hunt down the ones who hurt him.

Tsuna gasped in surprise when he saw the bushes moving. He was afraid; what if a big animal came out and ate him? But, to his surprise, it was three black dogs which were familiar to him.

"You are…. the dogs of the Silver Eyes-san," Tsuna realized as he petted one of the black dogs.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were confused. Who was Silver Eyes-san? And what was up with these dogs? They saw Tsuna smile as he stroked each of the dogs' heads.

"I'm so happy you're here," Tsuna said. "You see, I got lost. Would you help me get back to Namimori Park?"

The dogs barked happily as they lead Child-Tsuna back to the Nanimori's park. The small child sighed in relief when he saw the familiar grounds. Then, Tsuna got something from his pocket; it was a green ball. He grinned at the dogs.

"Do you wanna play?"

Needless to say, the dogs were very happy to play with Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera just watched the scene in wonder; they'd never seen such an innocent smile on Tsuna's face before. They had seen photos of Tsuna when he was a child before, but none of them showed the smile Tsuna was currently sharing with the dogs.

"Tsu-kun!" a younger Nana called. "Let's go home!"

The dogs whined. They didn't want Tsuna go home. They wanted to play with him more! Tsuna smiled as he petted the dogs.

"We can play here next Sunday. What do you think?"

The dogs barked as they all licked Tsuna's face before Tsuna began to walk towards his mother. But before he left, he threw the ball to the dogs and said to bring the ball next time they played. When Tsuna and Nana were gone, the dogs glowed and became a huge, three-headed dog. Gokudera and Yamamoto gasped in surprise when they realized the three dogs that had just played with Tsuna were actually Cerberus.

Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked in confusion as they noticed they were back in the Underworld.

"What just happened?" Yamamoto asked, very confused.

Gokudera didn't understand what happened either. One minute, they were seeing a child Tsuna and the next, they were back here. They saw the hellhound puppy staring at them and still yelping.

"You're trying to say something, aren't you, little one?" Yamamoto asked as the puppy yipped at him.

Chrome was about to reach her limit and let the barrier down. She couldn't keep going like this. The attacks were too strong for her.

Then, Enma and Reborn noticed the hellhounds cease their attacks as Gokudera and Yamamoto got the attention of Cerberus.

"Cerberus, please, hear us out!" Yamamoto shouted.

"We know you care about Jyuudaime!"

Chrome, Reborn, and Enma were now looking confusedly at each other. What did they mean by that?

Cerberus was baring her fangs and growling furiously at them. But that didn't scare Yamamoto and Gokudera anymore.

Then, the queen of hellhounds stared at them in shock and surprise when they showed the green ball in Yamamoto's hand.

"Tsuna is important to you, isn't he, Cerberus?" Yamamoto asked. "He's also important to us, Cerberus. We want bring him back home with us. We want have more good memories with Tsuna."

"Please, Cerberus, open the gates for us. Tsuna would want that."

Cerberus was staring at the ball. It was the toy that Tsuna had given her and that they'd played together with. She remember how happy she was, playing with Tsuna as a child before that incident that changed everything.

After a moment, Cerberus howled as the hellhounds lined up, showing the path to the gates. Then, the gates started to glimmer and opened to the next field.

Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled as Enma, Reborn, and Chrome stared at them cluelessly. They didn't understand what just happened.

XXX

The sphinx's jaw dropped. She could not believe what she'd just seen. She expected them to beat Cerberus up and for more flesh and blood to spill. How could a stupid and simple ball convince Cerberus to open the gates to Asphodel Fields?

Hades smirked.

"It was your doing, wasn't it, Lord Hades?"

"No, you know I can't interfere with their trials. But I admit I like how things came out," Hades smiled to the sphinx. But the sphinx knew he was lying in some way.

"So, they passed the first trial. Great," the sphinx sighed in disappointment. She expected more blood. "So, what happens next?"

"They will get their next trial in the Asphodel Fields. They will have to find the key to Elysian in there."

"But the key is with… kufu fufufu… Lord Hades, they will face them? Except for the baby and the girl, I feel very sorry for the boys," The sphinx smirked. "They love fresh meat."

"The kids have defeated all kinds of obstacles on the surface. They will find a way to deal with them."

With that, Hades teleported himself back to his castle, leaving the sphinx alone. The sphinx was still smirking. She would enjoy watching the trials of those stupid mortals.

To be continued

Next chapter, they will face their second trial, and they will get unexpected help.

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Please, leave your review. I wanna know your opinion about the story. ^^  
>I wanna thank to Alternative Angel for helping me with the chapter :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Underworld  
>By Belletiger BT<p>

A/n: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My beta writer was involved with some problems but I told her to take her time to edit this chapter. This chapter is for you, Alternative Angel! :D

Chapter 6- Second Trial

XXX

The group was in the boat on the Lethe River which connects Tartarus to Asphodel. And once again, Charon was their boatman.

Gokudera was lying down on the boat while Reborn was using his Sun flames on Gokudera's wounds. Yamamoto looked at the silver-haired boy with concern.

"How's he doing, kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"I've already healed most of his wounds," Reborn replied as he sat down tiredly. " Phew… I'm not used to using my Sun flames to heal someone."

Everyone was quiet as they took in their loss. Gokudera lost his left arm in the middle of the hell hounds' attack while Yamamoto lost the sight in his right eye.

Yamamoto was thankful for that puppy helping them in their trial with Cerberus, but he wondered why Cerberus was in the Living World and playing with Tsuna as if she was 3 ordinary dogs?

Chrome looked at Charon, who was still rowing.

"Eto… Charon-san? Could you tell us about the Asphodel Fields?" Chrome asked the boatman. "I know Tartarus is the hell and Elysian is the paradise, but we know nothing about Asphodel Fields."

Yamamoto, Enma and Reborn looked at Charon in interest, as was Gokudera. Though he had read a lot about Greek mythology, the Asphodel Fields were almost never mentioned in the stories he had read.

"What can I say about Asphodel Fields? Let's see…" he muttered, looking for the right words to describe their next destination. "You could say it's a world for the tormented souls."

They blinked as they looked at him in confusion. Tormented souls? What did he mean?

Charon explained that each world in the Underworld is a home for a type of soul. Tartarus is the world of the damned, the place where the worse kind of people goes after their death. Elysian is a world where the purest hearts and the heroes go after their deaths. Asphodel is a world where people who are neither wholly good nor completely evil go. They are souls who never found inner peace and they're usually insane and very emotionally unstable.

"Oh, and you guys should be more careful when you're in the Asphodel Fields. The tormented souls will not be your main problem."

If Charon's face wasn't hidden under the hood, they would have seen him smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Enma asked, not liking the boatman's tone voice.

"Just be careful of what's above you."

XXX

In the Elysian Fields, Luce watched as Tsuna woke up once again with his head in her lap. He blinked several times as he felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Luce-san?" Tsuna sat up as he looked at the ex-Arcobaleno. "How long I was sleeping?" he questioned her.

"You have been sleeping for 2 days since Hades-sama brought you back from his castle," Luce answered the boy.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. For a whole 2 days? What happened to Gokudera and the others? Did they survive from their meeting with Cerberus?

Luce, already knowing the doubts in Tsuna's mind, assured him. "They passed the first trial. Cerberus allowed them to go to Asphodel Fields after Gokudera and Yamamoto realized how important you were to her," she explained to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at her, confused. He was important to Cerberus? How? Cerberus was known to be a fearsome hell hound. How could he be important to her? Luce looked at him with soft eyes.

"You used to play with her when you were a child, Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise as an image of 3 black dogs playing with him came to his mind. He placed his hands on his head as more images came to his mind: a 5-year-old girl with wings smiling to him, a white pony, a beautiful lady with gorgeous emerald eyes and a black hooded man lying down on the ground in a blood-surrender to him.

Tsuna started to shiver; he didn't understand why those images were in his mind. Then, someone hugged him from behind, almost making him fall to the ground.

"OMG! You're gorgeous!"

Tsuna turned his head to look and saw a man with blondish hair, wearing a white cape and an odd marking on his forehead. He recognized the man right away.

"Vongola Quinto?" Tsuna shouted in surprise, remembering the man in his trial from the future.

"You know who I am. That makes me even happier, young one. I am Gabriel, Vongola Quinto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vongola Decimo," Gabriel introduced himself, bowing respectfully to Tsuna.

"Er... Nice to meet you, Gabriel-san," Tsuna bowed to him as well, respectful of his predecessor. But there was something odd about Vongola Quinto. He looked at him with a shine in his eyes. In a very _strange_way.

"I heard from Primo that if your friends pass all the 3 trials, you will go back to the Living World, isn't that so?" he asked.

Tsuna looked at the ground when he mentioned Primo. He still hasn't forgiven Giotto for allowing his friends to come to the Underworld and risk their lives for his sake. If something happens to them, he will never forgive Giotto.

"Yeah, that's true," he answered in a cool tone, something Luce do not miss it.

"Good," Gabriel nodded to himself as he crossed his arms. "Vongola needs more beautiful bosses."

Tsuna looked completely confused as he and Luce sweat-dropped at his declaration.

Gabriel started to rant about how most of the Vongola bosses were very ugly but, sadly, were the only ones capable of leading the family because of their good sense of leadership and bloodline.

"I was so happy that Fabio, Vongola Settimo, had a beautiful girl like Daniela, but her son, Timoteo… When he was young, he was very charming, but now that he's old, he's become so…"

Gabriel was interrupted when a foot smashed into his face. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock when he noticed it was Vongola Ottavo, Daniela, that kicked Vongola Quinto, sending him several hundred meters away from them.

"Don't ever listen to this idiot, Decimo," Daniela muttered darkly as she cleaned her shoe with a rag. "Gabriel was known to be the vainest boss the Vongola ever had."

"I can see that," Tsuna said quietly, not knowing what to say. One thing he understood was to never anger Daniela. Especially concerning her son.

"So, do you want come to the spring field with me? I heard your friends have already arrived at Asphodel Fields."

Tsuna gasped as he almost forgot his friends were in the Asphodel Fields. As he, Daniela, and Luce made their way to the spring field to watch his friends, Tsuna looked at Daniela worriedly.

"Er… Ottavo-san?" Daniela looked at him. "Do you know what they will face at Asphodel Fields? The first trial was Cerberus. Will they face another dangerous monster? I don't want my friends to face Medusa or a chimera."

Daniela understood Tsuna's worries. She knew about his friends trial against Cerberus, and they didn't pass it unharmed. She could tell Tsuna was going to freak out when he saw the states of his Guardians of the Storm and Rain.

"Asphodel Fields is not as dangerous as Tartarus. It's the home of the tormented souls that never found peace in their hearts," Daniela explained to Tsuna. "Asphodel Fields is also the home of the harpies, whom I believe they will face in their next trial."

"Harpies?" Tsuna questioned in wonder. If he was not mistaken, harpies were half human and half bird. He didn't know very much about harpies, only that the ones that Kujaku Mai from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga used in her deck.

"Wait!" Luce exclaimed, horrified. " Aren't harpies known to be very horny and kidnap men to their nest, forcing them to have sex with them?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm.

"HIIEEE! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

XXX

Gokudera blinked confusedly as he looked around. Yamamoto asked what was wrong, only for Gokudera to answer that he thought he'd just heard Tsuna's voice. Reborn told him that he must be imagining things, thanks to the loss of his arm.

As soon as they arrived at Asphodel yesterday, they'd gotten themselves lost because the fields were so misty. Even with the help of their box animals, it was too difficult to find their way to Elysian.

"I wonder what Charon meant when he warned us to be careful of what's above us," Enma mused, still confused by Charon's words.

"Could it be birds?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Who knows?" Gokudera said. "There are many flying creatures in Greek mythology. Charon didn't give us any more hints on what to expect."

"I just hope it's not as troublesome as Cerberus was," Reborn commented.

He then fell silent when he remembered what Gokudera and Yamamoto had told them after Cerberus had allowed them to pass. From the boys' explanation, Tsuna used to know Cerberus when he was a child. He now recalled how Iemitsu used to show his son's drawings to everyone in CEDEF and shout about how creative his son was. He remembers one of the pictures was a three-headed dog. Was it a connection to Cerberus?

Suddenly they heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Chrome squeaked as she looked around.

"I dunno,"Gokudera gritted his teeth. "Damned mist! I can't see anything around here!"

The group was alert as they focused their hearing. They could hear wings flapping, making them wonder what kind of creature they were facing. Suddenly, Yamamoto yelped as he felt big talons catch his arms and lift him into the air.

"Yamamoto!" Everyone cried out.

Then, Gokudera felt talons grabbing his shoulder as he too was lifted in the air. The same goes to Reborn and Enma.

"Everyone!" Chrome shouted as she tried to follow whatever had captured her friends.

Enma tried to set himself free from the talons, but the creature was too strong. He activated his Earth flames and used his gravity abilities to take them down. Unfortunately, they fell to the ground too fast.

"Ouch… I need to control my flames better," Enma muttered in pain before he felt something very soft. He blinked confused as he looked down.

Under him was a girl with tanned skin, yellow eyes, and long purple hair tied in a ponytail. The only odd really odd thing was that she had wings and talons.

"You know, we can make love here and now." She gave a very seductive smile to Enma as she winked.

Enma's face went as red as his hair while he got off of her, a little freaked out. He pointed his finger at the bird-girl.

"Wh-wha-what ha…WHO ARE YOU... BETTER YET, WHAT ARE YOU?"

"I am a harpy, silly." The girl winked. "My name Liza. And you," she put her arms around Enma's neck, looking at him with hungry eyes. "You're my mate."

Enma blushed as he slowly removed her winged arms from around him and stepped back. He wanted to get away from the crazy harpy.

"Er… Liza… that's your name, right? Well, you see… hahaha," Enma was totally embarrassed "I'm a human and you're a harpy. We're totally different races. It wouldn't work out."

"It doesn't need to work out, sweety. I just want have sex with you," she stated as she smiled at him.

"Er… Excuse me?" What was this crazy harpy talking about?

"You see, sweety, harpies are only females. For us to have children, we must mate with male humans," the harpy explained to Enma, who became horrified. "Since most of the souls here have a depression problem, it's very rare for us find the right guy to fulfill our needs. And," she looked at Enma with hungry eyes, "I love your red hair. I bet our daughter will be pretty with red hair."

_'Ok, that's it! I'm getting out of here now!'_ thought Enma in a panic.

Before Enma could even begin to run, a lasso caught him. He looked around in panic as the harpy dragging him towards her. The harpy smiled.

"Don't worry, sweety, I'll be good to you. Ku fu fu fu."

"No! Someone help me!" Enma cried out.

Suddenly, the harpy hissed as she looked around her. Enma was confused; what happened to the harpy? It was almost like she felt the presence of a predator (he knew this kind of reaction thanks to a documentary about birds he watched). Then, a black hooded figure came out from the mist.

"Who the heck are you?" the harpy hissed at the new person.

"I came because I was lured by a familiar presence," the hooded figure paused as he looked at the harpy and Enma. "But I know neither of the faces here."

"Who the hell are you?" the harpy hissed once more. "You can't be a tormented soul! Not with that killing intent covering your aura!"

The harpy rushed to attack the hooded figure with her talons, but, to her shock, she was pushed back by an invisible force as her claws were cut.

"What the… What the heck did you just do?" She shouted furiously as she summoned a sword and started to attack the stranger.

But, to her shock and increasing frustration, her blade was stopped by something invisible every time she attacked.

Enma was surprised as well. What the heck was going on?

Chrome finally arrived on the scene. She quickly untied Enma as she watched the harpy attack the mysterious person.

"I admit, you have more strength than most of the harpies I've faced. I imagine you must have trained a lot to reach such strength–to take more men, I suppose," the black hooded figure remarked, his deep and emotionless voice sending chills down Chrome and Enma's spines. "But all of that means nothing before my power."

Then, a strange force attacked the harpy. It attacked her several times with a monstrous speed that not even her eagle eyes could follow. The harpy bled form the many cuts her body suffered as she collapsed to the ground.

Chrome and Enma didn't see anything. How could that cloaked figure defeated a harpy so easily? They started as the mysterious figure removed his hood to reveal his face. It was a white man, around his early twenties, that had a dark blue hair and cerulean eyes. He looked coldly at Chrome and Enma.

"You're from the surface, aren't you?"

XXX

Reborn groaned as he started to wake up. He wondered what happened. The last thing he remembered was being lifted in the air by some giant, bird-like creature. He froze when he noticed his hands were different. His eyes widened in amazement as he realized that his Arcobaleno form was gone. He had his original form back!

"What the…"

Then, he noticed that he was trapped inside of a small cage hanging from a roof. And not just him; he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto also trapped in cages, and unconscious as well. He also noticed that Leon was gone.

"Reborn? Is that you?"

Reborn looked to his right and gasped in shock. He never thought he would see him again, especially in a place like this.

"Enrico?"

To be continued.

Well, that was chapter 6. What do you think about it? I bet none of you saw Tsuna meeting Quinto and Ottavo Vongola at Elysian! And you must be asking who's Enrico? To the ones who've forgotten, Enrico is one of Timoteo's deceased sons. He was the most qualified person and the leading candidate to inherit the title of Vongola Decimo before he was killed in a gunfight. Since Amano-sensei simply forgot about Timoteo's sons, I decided to add one of them and maybe add how he really did die . Don't forget to leave your review. Your reviews make me work harder for the story.

I wanna thanks to Alternative Angel for beta-editing the chapter. You rule girl!


	8. Chapter 7

Underworld  
>by Belletiger BT<p>

Chapter 7- Wings of Friendship.

XXX

Elsewhere in the hotel room, Timoteo was sitting at the dining table with Iemitsu. He had explained everything to him about not just Deamon Spade and his being behind the Flood of Blood Incident but the death of Tsunayoshi and Reborn and the others going to the Underworld as well.

Iemitsu buried his face into his hands and cried in anguish for the loss of his son.

"My sweet… son… Oh my God…"

"I'm responsible for this," Timoteo said to his loyal friend. " If we had investigated more about Flood of Blood Incident, then this wouldn't have happened."

Iemitsu took deep breaths before he finally calmed down. At first, he couldn't believe that Reborn and the others had gone to the Underworld to retrieve his son's soul back, but he knew the 9th boss would not lie about something like this to him.

Suddenly, black flames appeared between them, startling the adults as a girl with wings and talons appeared in the flames.

"Hello! This harpy has come to give the report!" greeted the harpy happily.

Iemitsu's eyes widened in shock when he saw the harpy. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things, but the bird girl was still there.

"Oh, this harpy sees you're busy. Did this harpy come at a bad time?" she asked as she saw Timoteo with Iemitsu.

"No, little harpy. You can give us the report."

"Ok! Reborn's group passed the first trial at Tartarus. Cerberus allowed them to go to Asphodel Fields; they're already there."

Timoted nodded, sighing in relief when he heard Reborn's group had passed the first trial. Now, they had to pass in two more trials.

Iemitsu looked at the harpy. For some reason, the girl looked familiar to him.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

The harpy smiled at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? You do not have special eyes like Tsuna-kun, so I don't think you saw me in my true form."

Iemitsu looked confused. What did she meant by that? Then, he remembered Tsuna as a small child playing with a girl with dark hair and green eyes.

"Oh yeah, this time this harpy can help Reborn group since they are Asphodel Fields. This harpy doesn't think you want see the boys having sex with the members of this harpy's clan.

Timoteo choked on his tea when the harpy casually spoke about the boys having sex with the harpies. He coughed a few times before looking at the harpy very nervously.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Even Iemitsu was afraid of the harpy's answer.

"You see, harpies are a female-only species. For us to have children, we must mate with male humans," the harpy explained to the adults, who realized the situation with dawning horror. "Since most of the tormented souls there have a depression problem, it's very rare for us to find the right guy to fulfill our needs. And this harpy has no doubt this harpy's clan members want the boys for themselves."

Needless to say, Timoteo and Iemitsu looked horrified as the harpy explained her race's biology.

"Don't worry, this harpy will help them pass their trial since they are Tsuna-kun's friends. Any friend of Tsuna-kun is a friend of this harpy."

Iemitsu looked confused and wondered why the little harpy cared so much about his son's well being. It was almost like she knew Tsuna her whole life, like a childhood friend.

"You seem to care about Tsunayoshi a lot, little harpy," Timoteo commented to the girl.

The harpy smiled

"Because Tsuna-kun is this harpy's friend. And this harpy also wants to become Tsuna-kun's future bride."

With that, she left the two adults alone in the hotel room.

Iemitsu's jaw dropped after hearing that from the harpy's mouth.

"WHAT?"

XXX

Reborn was beyond shocked. Last time he saw Enrico, he was killed by a bullet shot by a rival family. He knew he was in the world of the dead, but he'd never expected to see an acquaintance here.

"Enrico? Is that really you?" Reborn asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Duuuh… here is the world of the dead, remember? And who was the one who finally managed to kill you, Reborn?" Enrico asked, a little bit curious "I thought you were unbeatable ."

"Idiot!" Reborn hissed at him. "I am still alive and unbeatable! No one, and I mean NO ONE, has ever defeated me in anything!"

"How about a poker game you played with a girl in a casino in Rome 15 years ago?"

Their attention turned when they saw the harpy under them. She looked like a beautiful woman with pale skin, dark blue hair, and green eyes. And she had beautiful cerulean feathers on her wings. Once more, Reborn's jaw dropped as he saw the new harpy.

" AN-ANTIGONE?"

He shouted so loud that Yamamoto and Gokudera woke up, looking around confusion. The harpy looked at Reborn with a frigid stare.

"Oh, looks like you didn't forget about me. It's a shame you have to see me in my true form, Reborn."

"Reborn-san, what's going on here?" Gokudera questioned, very confused. "And is that a harpy?"

"More than that, kid," the harpy woman answered. "I am Antigone, the queen of the harpies and one of Reborn's ex-lovers."

Silence filled the cave as Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at the harpy and then turned to Reborn, whom was totally red in embarrassment.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gokudera shouted, not believing what he had just heard.

XXX

"Tsunayoshi, I'm happy you want to watch the trial of your friends in my throne room," Hades commented before looking at the crowd who were staring at the window that showed the events of the trials. Right now, it showed Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto being imprisoned by the harpies. "But did you really need to bring all these people here? Except for Daniela and Luce, you don't know any of these women."

Tsuna let his head drop as he blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't really his fault. After he shouted that Reborn was caught by harpies, a bunch of women suddenly came out of nowhere and, for some strange reason, were cheering for the harpies to rip Reborn to pieces. Since there were too many people at the spring fields and no one could see what was happening, Luce suggested they watch the rest of the events in Hades' throne room.

"And my throne room is not a cinema room," finished Hades as he crossed his arms.

"I am so sorry about this, Hades-sama," muttered Tsuna in shame. He hoped Hades wouldn't act like Hibari, i.e. biting people to dead when it's too crowed. "We were watching the second trial at the spring fields when we saw Reborn and the others being captured by the harpies. Suddenly, these women showed up and started to cheer for the harpies to tear Reborn apart."

They watched some woman cheer for Antigone to torture and humiliate Reborn, and put him in his rightful place. Tsuna sweatdropped. He wondered what Reborn could have done to make these women have such hatred for him.

Hades explained that before Reborn had the Arcoboleno curse, he was a womanizer. Because of this, he was also a heartbreaker, using the most unexpected and sometimes unbelievable excuses to break up with them.

Tsuna face-palmed when he heard that. Reborn will be always Reborn, no matter the size and the shape. He couldn't really blame the women for wanting the harpies to humiliate him.

"Actually, how about we go to my other room to see how Chrome and Enma are doing?" Hades asked to him

"Good idea," Tsuna answered as he left the room with Hades while he heard another woman cursing Reborn and cheering for the harpy queen to chop off what he made him a man. No sane male wants to be in the same room with a bunch of angry women. Tsuna already had enough experiences with Bianchi.

XXX

Somewhere else in the Asphodel Fields, the hooded man guided Chrome and Enma to a cave where they would be safe from the harpies for a while.

Chrome was bandaging Enma while the duo watched their savior with a little distrust in their eyes. The hooded man tossed their bags to the ground.

"I found these two bags while you were dealing with the bird problem," the hooded man explained. "I take it this is food from the Living World, right?"

"Yes," Chrome answered him quietly. "These are from the Living World. We can't eat anything here because…"

"Because if you do, you will be trapped here for good," the hooded man finished from Chrome. "I know. All the souls do once they arrive here."

There was another pregnant silence filling the room. Enma could not help but feel a little strange towards that mysterious man. When that harpy attacked, he could feel a huge amount of killing intent from him, but now, all he could feel from him is this coldness.

"I am Ezio, Ezio Rivera. May I know what two living people are doing here in the world of the dead?"

Enma and Chrome looked at each other before telling their story to Ezio: about Daemon Spade, Tsunayoshi, Hades' deal, and the trials. They mentioned how they had passed the first trial with Cerberus, but not without damages. And now they have to deal with harpies.

Suddenly, black flames appeared between them, startling Chrome and Enma as a harpy appeared in the flames. It was the same harpy who was with Timoteo and Iemitsu, though they didn't know this.

"Hello, Ezio-kun! Your favorite harpy is back!"

"HARPY!" Chrome and Enma shouted together and got ready to attack her.

But Ezio stopped both of them from attacking the poor little harpy whom was hiding herself behind Ezio, very scared.

"Calm down, you two. She's with me," Ezio said in a cold voice. "Juno is harmless."

Chrome and Enma blinked, confused, before looking at the harpy again. The harpy named Juno got out from Ezio's back and glared at the duo with angry eyes.

"This harpy didn't like you two scaring her. But since you're Tsuna-kun's friends, I will forgive you this time."

"You know Tsuna-kun?" Enma asked, surprised.

Juno smiled as she took something from her bag tied around her waist. Chrome and blinked when they noticed that it was a doodle of a child holding the hands of a child harpy.

When they touched the paper, they suddenly found themselves in the Namimori playground . They saw a little girl, around 5 years old, with sadness on her face while she was on a swing.

Is that Juno? But how? She looked like a human.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked another voice.

Chrome and Enma gasped when they saw a five-year-old Tsuna looking at the little Juno.

"No one wants to play with this one," little Juno whined, very sad.

"I know the feeling," little Tsuna said. "No one wants to play with me either. My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Wanna play with me?"

The next scene they saw was Tsuna and little Juno playing on the playground swing. They could not believe what they just saw. They'd never seen Tsuna smiling that way. But their playing was interrupted when a woman came closer to them.

"Juno, time to go," the woman said to the girl.

"Already?" she whined. She wanted to stay with Tsuna a little longer.

"You know the rules, sweet heart. Tomorrow we have to go back."

Juno looked sad as Tsuna looked at her with angst-ridden eyes. Then, an idea came to his mind. He got a drawing book and some colored crayons. After a few scratches, he finally finished the picture. He took the paper out from the drawing book and handed it to the little Juno.

Juno and her mother's eyes widened in surprise when they saw the doodle; it had a little boy and a girl with wings.

"C-can you see this one's wings?" little Juno asked in shock.

"Since the beginning," Tsuna smiled "You two have beautiful wings. Are you two angels?"

Enma and Chrome didn't understand anything. What wings? They couldn't see anything, but somehow it appeared little Tsuna could.

The mother smiled softly as she petted his head.

"No, we are not angels, little one. But you are one since you can see our wings." She smiled at him. "You have beautiful eyes."

Enma and Chrome blinked as they noticed they were back to the Underworld. They looked at Juno with a surprised look. She knew Tsuna from childhood? But how come Tsuna never mentioned anything about this?

"This harpy has always loved Tsuna since that day," Juno said as she looked at the doodle in her taloned hands. "This harpy wanted to see Tsuna-kun again but… after an incident, he lost the ability to see and feel our presence."

The harpy remembered that incident; the incident which made Tsuna lose his sight. Not the human sight but the spiritual sight which allowed Tsuna to see the true forms of supernatural creatures.

"How long do you have until to reach Elysian?" Ezio asked, to change the subject.

"We have only 5 days before our time is up," Enma answered

Ezio closed his eyes and started to calculate. If he's right, they can still reach Elysian Fields one day before their time is up. He gripped the strap of his sword. As much as he hated that man, he would help the children help their friends escape from the harpies and find their precious friend at Elysian Fields.

"I will help, with one condition," Ezio offered in a cold tone. "Let me teach the little girl my technique."

Chrome blinked confused as Enma remembered his technique he used on that crazy harpy that almost caught him. The way he used the sword was so fast he could not even see any of his attacks.

"You mean that sword technique?" Enma asked, surprised. "Why are you teaching it to Chrome?"

"Because your flames are too powerful, and you do not even have 100% of control of them," Ezio answered, glaring at Enma, who shut his month. "The little girl here has perfect control of her flames to cast illusions and concentration to not make her illusory organs from disappearing, at same time. Control and concentration are the keys that you lack to master my technique, but this girl has the potential to master it." Ezio said to him.

"I –I do?" Chrome asked in shock, forgetting to ask him how he knew about her organs.

Ezio drew out his sword and started at Chrome with determined eyes. He would make this girl master this technique in a way or another.

"Little girl, I will teach you the way of the Phantom Blade technique for this trial in 2 days."

XXX

Chrome never thought that Ezio would be such a rough teacher. The way of the way of Phantom Blade technique was hard.

First, you needed to completely control your Dying Will flames and then release all the flames into one or two limps. In this case, into one single arm. The technique itself is where the arm goes berserk with full Dying Will flames powers and the rest of the body strives with all its might to control it.

Ezio even warned that one mistake could make her lose her arm. But she had to try; her boss depends on her mastering the technique.

While Chrome is training with Ezio, Enma was studying some strategies with Juno. Enma was relieved when he learned that her mother was the queen of harpies, and she would be able to hold back the clan for two days before they would claim Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera. After the rescue, they would go directly to Elysian and arrive there a day before their time was up.

Eight hours had passed and Chrome finally started to control her focus on the flames, but she fell to her knees, panting from exhaustion. Ezio stared at her.

"I think we've had enough for today," Ezio said coolly. "Not far away from the here, there's a hot spring. Take a bath and rest."

"But I can still do it!" Chrome argued.

Ezio couldn't help but smile at Chrome. She blushed; it was the first time she'd seen him smiling, especially so softly.

"Don't worry," he said, "discipline is a balance of training and rest."

XXX

Due to the wounds from the first trial and some very shocking revelations from the harpy queen, Gokudera and Yamamoto were too exhausted and fell asleep in their cages.

But Reborn was still awake, trying to figure out how he never noticed something "different" about Antigone when they were dating. She always seemed to be an ordinary woman when they were together. He could not have let it escape his notice that she was a harpy all along.

Antigone could not stay with them because she's too busy organizing a contest that would decide who will have their fun with them. And they were fighting furiously when they learned that Gokudera and Yamamoto were virgins. Let's just say Gokudera was not taking it well.

For their bad luck, Antigone had Leon on a small cage with her. And the small animal's powers were also sealed because of her magic.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Enrico asked.

"Well, you wouldn't sleep if you found out your ex-girlfriend was a harpy and there's a bunch of crazy harpies who want rape us."

"How do you know the queen of the harpies in the first place?" Enrico asked, curious.

Reborn sighed as he started to talk about his past with Antigone, before he became an Arcobaleno. He was in a inn, resting after a hard day of work when he met Antigone, only she didn't have wings and talons, she looked pretty normal in his eyes. She was very beautiful woman. Reborn admitted he kinda was attracted to her; especially she was the very first person to defeat him in a poker game. Reborn said she disappeared without any trace after their night of love. He admitted he tried to find her, but all traces of her were gone.

"I see. I know what happened," Enrico explained. "There's a few times of the year Hades allow some harpies to go to the Living World to mate with the living males and have children. Harpies are a female-only species, so they need male humans to have children. After they get what they want, they are to return to the Underworld."

"I see," Reborn muttered before looking at the deceased Vongola. "You know a lot about harpies, Enrico."

Enrico chuckled.

"That's because I have a harpy friend. Unlike those crazy, horny birds, Juno is the only innocent one and always tries to find a way to cheer me up. In a way, she reminds me of Christina. How is she doing, Reborn?"

Christina was Enrico's girlfriend. She didn't belong to any mafia family. She was just a simple country girl which Enrico had fallen madly in love with.

"I don't know," Reborn admitted. "After you died, we lost all contact with Christina."

Enrico looked down and sighed. He would find his inner peace if he knew what happened to Christina. She was only a simple girl, but she was the only one who saw him as Enrico and not as Enrico Vongola. Unknown to them, Antigone had heard anything. She petted Leon on her talons.

"Don't worry, Leon, you'll get back to your owner soon. Just wait a little bit longer," Antigone said to the little chameleon. Leon purred, enjoying Antigone's care as the Sun Pacifier hung around her neck.

XXX

After two days of intensive training, Chrome had learned the basics of the Phantom Blade technique, but sadly, she could not master it. Ezio mentioned she couldn't master it because she was missing something important, and until she figures out what it is, she can't fully master the Phantom Blade.

"Are you not coming with us, sensei?" Chrome asked Ezio. Since he had started to train her, Chrome started calling him sensei.

"It's your trial. You must do it by yourselves," Ezio answered in his cold voice. "Besides, Juno here will be more helpful dealing with the other harpies than myself. You have everything you need."

With that, Ezio put his hood on and started to walk off, leaving the group behind. Chrome only watched her sensei disappear within the mist.

"Now, we have to call Chrome-chan's partner for this mission," Juno said as she took a whistle from her pocket.

"M-My partner?" Chrome stuttered, wondering what she was talking about.

When Juno blew the whistle, a fantastic white horse landed between them. Chrome and Enma had to cover their eyes because of the dust blown by the flap of the wings.

"Chrome-chan, Enma-kun, this harpy presents you with Pegasus. He will help us on this rescue mission."

XXX

At the harpies' mountain, in the arena, after two days of fighting, four girls had won the tournament. They would be the ones to have a night with the captured prisioners.

Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Enrico were tied up with cuffs around their necks connected to four chains. Needless to say, they were not happy.

"Er… ladies, can't we talk about this?" Yamamoto nervously requested. "I wanna have my first time with someone special."

"KYAH! My first time is with a virgin! AWESOME!" One of the harpies cried very happy.

Gokudera only glared at Yamamoto and muttered darkly for him to shut up. Reborn nodded in shame. How could he, the greatest hitman in the world, have fallen this far?

When everything looked grim for our heros...

BAM!

The harpies were startled by a big explosion. Everyone was confused before looking up and seeing the culprit of the explosion. Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise when they saw it was Chrome–and she was riding on Pegasus?

"Gr… let's get this bitch, girls!"

After they made their war cry, all the harpies flew out to catch the intruder. Chrome and Pegasus flew away while the harpies were after them. Only the humans and the harpy queen were left in the arena.

Antigone sighed in relief.

"You took too long, Juno," Antigone said, making the male humans confused.

Suddenly, a rock started to move out from the ground. From the hole came out a very dirty Enma and Juno who were gasping for clean air.

"Sorry, Mama, Juno isn't used to tight places," Juno said.

Antigone's claws glowed as she destroyed the chains and the cuffs on Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enrico. Reborn looked at Antigone in confusion.

"I think these belong to you, Reborn," Antigone said, handing his pacifier and Leon to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Reborn asked confused. "I thought you wanted us to be raped by your subordinates."

"Heh, if I wanted, I would have done that as soon as you all were caught. But I wanted to see if the Shimon boy and the Mist girl would forget their differences and work together with my child to rescue you. You passed the trial."

"Wait!" Gokudera shouted "What is going on here?"

"Juno will explain later. Now, it's better if you get out of here before my harpy sisters come back." Antigone warned. "Don't worry, I will tell them the red-haired boy knocked me out, and you escaped."

One by one, the humans went into the tunnel to escape from the harpies' nest. Before Reborn could go into the tunnel, Antigone kissed him on the lips.

"I hope you can break your curse soon, Reborn."

"So, this form is only temporary, right?" Reborn asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "Once you return to the Living world, you will turn back into an infant."

Reborn nodded as he thanked Antigone for everything before going down to the tunnel.

Antigone sighed as she found herself alone. She hopes someday she can meet Reborn in different circumstances.

XXX

There was persecution in the air. Chrome on Pegasus were flying as fast as possible from the harpies. But of course, it's kinda hard to mislead them once they're angry.

Noticing that Pegasus was out of breath, Chrome knew she needed to do something and fast, or else Pegasus would fall from exhaustion. She summoned her trident and with her illusions, it transformed into a sword. Ezio's word came to her mind.

"_Your still missing something important, Chrome. But I believe when you finally figure out what it is, you will truly master the Phantom Blade."_

"_Sensei, I think I know what it is,"_ Chrome thought as she started to focus on putting her Mist flames into her right arm. "_Arigato, Ezio-sensei, for everything_."

Then, with an incredible speed, Chrome struck the harpies. The harpies are being hit by the air pressure caused by the monstrous speed of her sword.

Chrome finally mastered the Phantom Blade technique.

XXX

On the ground, everyone was susprised to see Chrome taking the harpies down by herself. Especially Gokudera and Yamamoto, since they knew Chrome was not a fighter and always depended on Mukuro when the situation gets ugly for her.

Reborn's eyes widened in shock when he saw Chrome using the technique.

"That technique…." He never thought he would see that technique again after all these years.

XXX

Ezio was on a high hill, watching everything from a distance. He was smirking. Looks like little Chrome finally figured out how to master his technique.

XXX

Pegasus landed where the group was. Enma and Juno congratulated Chrome for finally mastering the Phantom Blade technique and defeating the harpies. Gokudera stared at Pegasus with shining eyes as Yamamoto petted him. They could not believe they had met the real Pegasus – the steed of heroes.

Except for Enrico, none had noticed the concern on Reborn face after seeing Chrome's new technique.

"Reborn?"

"Ah, almost forgot!" Juno shouted. "Enrico-san, your girlfriend is named Christina, isn't that right?"

Enrico's eyes widened in surprise when he heard his girlfriend's name. How did the little harpy knows about his girlfriend?

Juno happily pulled out from her little bag a hand mirror, which she handed to Enrico.

Enrico took the mirror, confused, before everyone was taken by surprise when the mirror started to glow. The mirror showed an image of a beautiful woman with long blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was sitting in a rocking chair, rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Christina…?" Enrico was happy to see his beloved Christina, but he didn't expect to see her pregnant.

"Christina?" an older man entered Christina's room. "How are you doing, child?"

"I am doing fine, father," she said with a smile on her face. "I just wished Enrico was here. He would love the idea of being a father," Christina said, rubbing her pregnant stomach.

Christina's father placed his arms around his daughter, trying to comfort her, saying wherever Enrico was, he knew he would wish for them be happy. After that, their image was gone. Everyone was left speechless at what just happened.

"Christina….she's expecting my child….." Tears rolled down Enrico cheeks before he cleaned his face and turned his attention to Reborn. "Reborn, please, don't tell my father about it. No one can know about this."

But Reborn didn't agree with this.

"I am sorry, Enrico, I can't do that. You know this," Reborn muttered as Enrico glared at him with fury in his eyes.

"Reborn! You know what will happens if my family finds out? They will take my child away from Christina! Do you want my child to grow up without his or her mother?"

Gokudera looked down after he heard that. He knew perfectly well what Enrico feared. Since his own mother was never married to his father, he was taken away from her and raised by his step-mother and half-sister, Bianchi. He only knew the truth about his mother when he was 8 years old.

"Heh, you're still an idiot, Enrico," Reborn chucked "Do you really think your father will separate your child from the woman you love? Nono can be anything but cruel. He will not allow your child to be separated from his or her mother because of the Mafia laws."

"Do you promise, Reborn?" Enrico begged "Promise they will not separate the child from Christina?"

"I give my word, as a member of Vongola, and as the world's greated hitman."

Enrico smiled as he stared to glow a golden color, surprising everyone. What was happening? Juno explained that Enrico finally found the inner peace in his heart and now he's ready to reincarnate. Every time a tormented soul finds peace in his or her heart, their spirits leave the Underworld and reincarnate to a new live, new family, and new memories.

"Now that everything is over, this harpy can guide you to Elysian Fields," Juno said to the others "The gates are not that far away, in two days we will be there."

"Can we leave now?" Gokudera asked, annoyed. "Jyuudaime is waiting for us in Elysian Fields. The sooner we go there, the sooner we can see him."

Everyone nodded as they started their journey to Elysian. Reborn's eyes widened in surprise when he felt a very intense killing aura. He knew who that aura belonged to.

"_So, you're here, Ezio?"_ thought Reborn.

XXX

Ezio was watching the group go to the gates of Elysian, but his eyes were focused on Reborn. He thought he had felt his presence two days ago and now he was absolutely sure of it. His eyes showed pure hatred for the hitman.

"Soon, Reborn. Soon," Ezio muttered, "you will feel the taste of my blade as I make you pay for what you did to my sister!"

Ezio used his Phantom Blade technique and the rocks around him were cut in small pieces, almost dust. He would soon have his revenge.

To be continued.

A/n: Ok guys, this was the chapter 7. I hope you liked as much as I did. This is the edited version of the chapter. My beta finally sent me to me a few days ago and soon I will update the chapter 8

Next chapter, our heroes finally arrives at Elysian Fields but they still need to do the 3rd trial.

Don't forget to leave your review. Your reviews are important and they made me to become more and more inspired. =)

See ya all in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Underworld

Chapter 8- Third Trial

By BelletigerBT

XXX

The group had been walking for two days in the Asphodel Fields. They were lucky that Juno was guiding them to reach the Gates of Elysian or else they would've gotten themselves lost because of the dense mist.

Since she wasn't dangerous, Gokudera was asking questions about the mythical creatures and how come no one could see them in the Living World. Needless to say, the Storm Guardian was informed that some mythical creatures were living in the Living World under a type of disguise, but very few people could see past their disguise. To his surprise, she mentioned Tsuna was one of those rare ones.

"Jyuudaime could see your true self before?" Gokudera asked, amazed.

"Yeah, but not anymore," she said, very sad. "Because of an incident, Tsuna-kun lost his spiritual sight."

"He lost it?" Yamamoto asked in wonder. "How?"

"Juno does not know," she admitted. "Juno's mother told me that Tsuna-kun suffered some kind of trauma a little after we left and his spiritual sight was gone. That happened 10 years ago."

Reborn was quiet, but he figured out what Juno was talking about. After all, he was there 10 years ago when that man drove himself insane and kidnapped Tsuna, almost killing him along with himself. But the trauma was so great that it made Tsuna awaken his Sky flames for the first time, going out of control.

It took Iemitsu and the Ninth boss in Hyper Dying Will Mode to control Tsuna's flames and seal them away; the flames would only be active outside with help, like the Dying Will Bullets and the pills.

"We're here!" Juno shouted happily.

The group stared with blank looks when they saw there was nothing in front of them. Actually, it was a field full of rocks.

"Er… Juno-chan. Are you sure it's here?" Chrome asked from the back of Pegasus. Pegasus decided to go with them since he had taken a liking to Chrome.

"Of course it is!" Juno cried out, indignant, "This harpy knows Asphodel Fields like the palm of her talon!"

But they still couldn't see anything but rocks and mist.

"Oh yeah. Juno forgot…"

Juno took a golden key from her little bag and she raised it up. Suddenly, the key started to glow a light color.

"Gates of Elysian, come forth!"

Out of nowhere, giant doors appeared before them. With the key glowing even more, the key floated to the keyhole.

CLICK

The doors have opened and the group gasped in surprise when they saw blue skies and green fields through the portal. Before their eyes, they are seeing the legendary paradise:

"The Elysian Fields…" Yamamoto whispered, still in awe.

"It's beautiful…" Chrome whispered, the image of Elysian Fields reminding her of Mukuro's dream world, when they first met.

Then, Juno smirked.

"Tsuna-kun! Your bride is coming for you!" She sing-songed as she quickly flew off to Elysian Fields, while Gokudera's eyes widened in astonishment.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU STUPID HARPY? I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted as he ran after the crazy harpy.

Chrome looked at Pegasus with determination in her face.

"Let's go, Pegasus. We need to reach Boss first before they do."

Pegasus nodded as he opened his wings and flew off after Juno and Gokudera. Yamamoto laughed.

"Hahaha, so everyone is racing for Tsuna? I'm in!" Yamamoto said, laughing and running after his friends.

Enma and Reborn only had blank looks on their faces. They were the only ones left behind.

"*sigh* It's better we go after them before they blow Elysian Fields up and we have to deal with Hades," Enma muttered as Reborn agreed with him.

Enma crossed the gate and walked off. But when it was Reborn's turn, he hit some type of invisible wall. Enma didn't notice that Reborn could not cross and he moved to where his friends were, leaving Reborn behind.

The hitman gritted his teeth and he started to beat the wall. Why? He's so close to Tsuna, and yet he couldn't go through the gate.

"Why? WHY?" Reborn questioned angrily as he was continued beating the invisible wall. "Why can't I cross?"

That's when he heard a cold and hateful voice behind him.

"That's because Elysian Fields is the world of peace and pure-hearted souls. A soul so full of sins and no peace in a heart like yours could never cross the gate."

Reborn's eyes widened in astonishment before he turned around and glared at the owner of that cold voice. He wished he would never see that face again.

"I never thought I would see you again, Ezio," Reborn said darkly. "But after seeing Chrome using your technique and feeling your killing intent, I knew I would meet you sooner or later."

Ezio only glared at Reborn with hate in his eyes. Images of the past ran through his mind: a girl with a bullet hole in her head, a small child he tried to kill, and Reborn being the last person he saw before he died.

"As much I would love to have a chat with you, Ezio, I am quite busy right now," Reborn growled as Leon became a revolver and was aimed at Ezio. "I have someone who's waiting for all of us at Elysian Fields."

"Who would wait for a heartless bastard like you in Elysian, Reborn?" Ezio asked as he slowly drew out his sword. "As far as I can see, you're only here to get your precious chicken of the golden eggs back."

That made Reborn furious. He was called many things by people who didn't like him, but he could not stand it when people called him greedy.

"You know nothing about me, Ezio."

"Oh yeah, I do." Ezio smirked evilly. "I could see every move you made in the Living World, thanks to a special spring here in Asphodel Fields. I saw you tutoring the stupid Cavallone kid, all the women whose hearts you broke, making people entertainment for you in your sick way, and most importantly, your expression of failure when you hugged that kid's head after that Daemon Spade had decapitated him. That was my favorite scene of you; you looked so pathetic. The greatest hitman, Reborn, has just failed in something." He chuckled darkly at him.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Reborn fired at Ezio four times, but all the bullets were cut in half and fell to the ground. Ezio only glared at him with cold eyes.

"And I see you have forgotten that my Phantom Blade technique is faster than any bullet you fire," Ezio remarked as he removed his cape and threw it into the wind. "If you want to see that kid, you have to fight with me first since you're the only one left."

That's when Reborn understood everything.

"So, that means you're…"

Suddenly, Ezio went into a Hyper Dying Will Mode, just like Tsuna and Enma, but his flames were purple which indicated he was a Cloud flame user.

"That's right, Reborn," Ezio said, glaring at the hitman. "I am the third trial, and you…" Then, all his flames started to ignite along Ezio's right arm. "You will be a dead man."

XXX

In the Elysian Fields, Tsuna was walking towards the Sakura fields, with the small hell hound puppy accompanying him. In there, he could find Giotto staring at the blooming sakura flowers.

"They are beautiful, aren't they, Decimo?" Giotto asked, without turning around.

Tsuna knew Giotto didn't need to turn around to know he was there because of his hyper intuition.

"Yeah, they are," Tsuna admitted softly as he saw Giotto turning around to stare at him. "Primo, I want to apologize for being so cold to you for the past few days."

"No need to apologize, Decimo," Giotto assured, smiling softly at him. "You had every right to be angry with me for putting your friends in danger. I saw what happened to your Storm Guardian and Rain Guardian in the first trial."

Tsuna was quiet when Giotto mentioned Gokudera and Yamamoto. He was in such a panic when he saw Gokudera had lost his left arm while Yamamoto lost his right eye. But after he talked with Alaude and Cozart he realized something important; if one of his Guardians had died and if he was the one to save them, he would risk his life for them, just like what they were doing now.

"And also, without these trials, I would have never realized how much they care about me," Tsuna said as he picked the hell hound puppy up into his arms and petted it. "Especially Reborn."

"Your tutor?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said, smiling. "You know, at the beginning, I thought Reborn was a selfish bastard and little devil from hell in the form of a baby who always wanted to do things his own way, but…"

Tsuna was interrupted when he felt someone hugging him from behind, almost making him drop the puppy.

"TSUNA-KUN!"

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was Juno. He would admit before the second trial had started that he'd had a dream where he was playing with a girl with dark hair and green eyes. He never imagined that girl from his childhood was a harpy.

"You're Juno?"

That made Juno's smile get bigger.

"This harpy is so happy that Tsuna remembered her!"

Giotto's eyes widened in shock when he saw the harpy kissing his descendent. Tsuna could only look very red in embarrassment while his first kiss was being stolen by a harpy.

That's how Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Enma found Tsuna in the Elysian Fields.

"Oi! You stupid harpy! How dare you kiss Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled, kicking in her direction while Yamamoto held him back.

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera…"

"Boss!" Chrome cried out as she got off of Pegasus and ran to Tsuna, hugging him while sobbing. "I am so sorry, Boss. If I was stronger, Daemon Spade would never… he would never..."

Between the sobs, Tsuna only smiled as he hugged her back, trying to comfort his Mist Guardian. Enma placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I also want to apologize, Tsuna. For everything we caused you."

"Everyone…" Tsuna had tears in his eyes. In spite of the wounds they got from their trials, he was happy to see they were alright.

Yamamoto noticed the hell hound puppy in Tsuna's arm. It was the same one who helped them with Cerberus.

Tsuna, at first, was surprised that the puppy in a way saved his Guardians. But now, he's thankful that the small hell hound puppy had helped them in their first trial.

Giotto could not help, but smile at the scene. That's how the things should be. Gokudera and the others noticed that Giotto was there and they all bowed to him respectfully.

Then, Hades showed up.

"Hades-sama," Giotto and Juno bowed to the god of death.

Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed Hades had unique silver eyes and remembered on Cerberus's memories that little Tsuna had mentioned "Silver Eyes-san." Could it be Hades himself?

Chrome could not have imagined that Hades would be so beautiful. Enma kinda felt intimidated by Hades' powerful presence.

"I congratulate you for arriving in Elysian Fields a day early, mortals," Hades said to them. "From what I could see during the trials, you truly care about Sawada Tsunayoshi. Which allowed you to see the feelings of his past friends…" an image of Cerberus came to them. "And forget about your differences to rescue your partners," the image of Chrome, Enma and Juno working together was shown.

"So…" started Gokudera. "Can we take Jyuudaime home now?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Hades answered, which made everyone gasp in astonishment. "You did two trials, and there's still one left. Besides, there's a member missing from your group."

That's when Tsuna and the others finally noticed that Reborn was not with them.

"Hey, where's Reborn? I thought he was right after me." Enma was confused. Reborn was right behind him when he crossed the gate.

For some reason, Tsuna had a bad feeling that Reborn was in trouble.

XXX

Reborn jumped to avoid being hit by the air slash caused by Ezio's Phantom Blade technique. He hated to admit it, but Ezio was much faster and stronger than the last time he saw him alive.

Tsuna and the others arrived at the scene, from the other side of the gate.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, but he was hit by an invisible wall; the same one which didn't allow Reborn to cross through.

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Yamamoto asked as he helped Tsuna to his feet.

"Ezio-sensei!" Chrome cried out. Like Tsuna, she could not across the gate. "Why are you attacking Reborn-san?"

Ezio stared at Chrome with cold eyes, which sent chills down her spine. Those eyes were filled with hate and anger. Ezio stared at the group before he turned to Reborn.

"So, you haven't told them about me, have you, Reborn?" Ezio asked Reborn cooly. "I am not really surprised. After all, I am your dirty little secret. Of course, you don't want people knowing about my existence."

Tsuna was now confused. What was he talking about? For some reason, that guy looked very familiar to him.

"W-What is he talking about, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, bewildered.

But Reborn didn't answer him.

"If you will not tell him, then I will!" Ezio said, glaring at Reborn before he turned his glare to Tsuna. "I am Ezio Rivera, also known as the famous Fantasma Assasino in Italy, and I am Reborn's very first student!"

Tsuna and the others' eyes widened in shock and horror when Ezio said that.

"F-First student?" Tsuna whispered, stunned.

To be continued.

Yep, Ezio is Reborn's student before Dino and Tsuna's time. Why is Ezio so angry at Reborn? You gotta wait until the next update, which will tell Ezio's past with Reborn and why Tsuna feels he knows Ezio from somewhere.

I wanna thanks to Alternative Angel for editing this chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 9

Underworld  
>By BelletigerBt<p>

Chapter 9- Inner peace

A/n: This is the un-beta version of the chapter. My beta-writer has some computer problems but as soon she fix them, I will update the beta version. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter ^_^

Xxx

"If you will not answer tell him, then I will." Ezio said , glaring at Reborn before he glared at Tsuna " I am Ezio Rivera, I am also known as the famous Fantasma Assasino at Italy and I am Reborn very first student!"

Tsuna and the other's eyes widen in shock and horror when Ezio said that.

"F-First student?" Tsuna whispered, stunned.

Tsuna was now confused. Reborn had a student before Dino? But why Reborn never mentioned about him before? From what he could see, that Ezio guy was very powerful. And what did he mean with he was Reborn's dirty secret?

"Y-You're the famous Fantasma Assasino?" Gokudera asked totally shocked and horrified when he heard the name.

"You know this guy, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked to the silver haired boy.

"Only by name." Gokudera admitted "Back at Italy there was a very dangerous man who goes by name Fantasma Assasino- Phantom assassin. They say he can't be seen and always kills his targets; sometimes by a simple stab, other times he chops the victims to death in public areas and he can't still be seen by anyone, like he was a true ghost."

Tsuna started at Ezio in shock, he looked so familiar but where did he see him before? For some reason, Ezio frightens him more than that either Byakuran or Xanxus could.

"However…" Gokudera continued "…his killings have stopped for 10 years. Some people say he just got tired to kill and decided to retire. Others say someone managed to kill him. If he's here in Underworld, that means someone really managed to kill him."

Ezio glared at Gokudera after he explained about him being the Fantasma Assasino and the reason why he had stopped his killings.

"You wrong, Gokudera." Reborn finally broke his silent "No one have killed Ezio. He actually killed himself." Then, Reborn's eyes were hidden in the shade of his fedora as he closed his hands into a fist. "He almost killed Tsuna along with him."

"You are lying!" Juno shouted " Ezio-kun would never tried to hurt Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna's eyes widen in pure horror as images stared to play in his mind so fast, he felt like he was being stabbed by dozen of needles. The young boy holds his head with his hands as he felt in his kneed and starting to hyperventilate.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

Everyone went to Tsuna, to help him. But when they touched the brunette, they felt the same phenomenon when they did the first and the second trials. Enma, Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Juno found themselves in the top of some abandoned building. They all gasped in surprised when they saw Ezio holding Child Tsuna with a blade appointed at his little neck. Timeteo and Iemitsu were glaring at him while Child Tsuna was crying very terrified.

" Ezio, put that blade down and let my son go!" Iemitsu shouted angrily at Ezio. He will not forgive if that man hurts his son.

"PAPA!" Child Tsuna cried out.

"I will only let his child go if you bring that bastard here!" Ezio shouted back at them.

Iemitsu and Timoteo were still not making any moves towards Ezio. One mistake, Tsuna will be hurt or killed by that insane young assassin. That's when a small and high voice came out.

"Leave the child alone, Ezio."

Ezio's eyes widen in shock when he saw a baby wearing in a black suit and a yellow pacifier around the neck. Thought of the change of voice and size, he still could recognize the baby.

"Reborn, is it you?" Ezio simply stares at Reborn. Child Tsuna was still crying in fear as a creepy sound came from his Ezio's mouth.

"...fufufufu...fufufufu...FUFUFUFU...hahaaaHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!" Ezio roars with laughter. "I can't believe something like this happened to you, Reborn! The greatest hitman is now a baby? Oh, I would love to meet the person who did this to you!"

Reborn glared at Ezio and he appointed his gun at him. He needed to be careful because of Ezio's monstrous speed, Tsuna might be chopped to death in a blink of eye.

"Why are you doing this Ezio?" Reborn asked, coldly. "Did you forget what I taught you? Never split blood of innocents."

That's when Ezio glared at him with hate. Insanity was shown in his eyes.

"You broke this rule first, you bastard!" he shouted at him, making Gokudera, Yamamoto, Juno, Chrome and Enma's eyes widen in shock. "You killed my sister who was an innocent! She may worked as a maid for a Mafioso but she had no idea about her boss' dirty secrets. And you still killed her!"

Reborn was quiet. The Mafioso he killed was the one who was stealing the Vongola money for his own organization. Nono had signed a mission where he was supposed to kill him, with no witness. He did kill the Mafioso with no problem but the main problem was a maid girl who entered in his office to give some tea to her boss. That's when she saw Reborn and her dead boss in the office. With no choice he had to kill her to leave no witness from his mission. After he had received the arcobaleno curse and becoming a toddler, Reborn went to the girl's funeral to find out about her family but to his greatest surprise, Ezio was the girl's younger brother. Reborn never admitted this to Ezio ,but the young assassin had discovered that Reborn was responsible for his sister's death. He went to the path of insanity after this; starting to kill many Vongola's allies and now taking Tsuna as a hostage.

"And what makes me angry you never admitted you made a mistake." Ezio said darkly. "She had no idea about her boss being a mafioso! She was an innocent! You could have just used a memory drug, but no, since the greatest Reborn does not make any mistake he preferred using the old and the easy way to make up this mistake: which was to kill her! What happened with the rule of never splitting blood of innocents? Tell me what happened with this rule?"

Ezio panted. He still remembered when he went to see his sister after years of being separated from each other. When he finally found clues about her whereabouts, he finds her dead with a bullet hole in head in that office room along with her boss.

Ezio examined the bullets from the corpses and he found out it was from Vongola . He was more shocked when he noticed the bullet was from Reborn's gun. So he stared to kill the Vongola's main allies one by one until he found out about that the leader of CEDEF had a son. He decided to kill the child as well, just like how they killed his sister.

"Ezio, this child has nothing to do with this!" Reborn shouted "If you want avenge your sister, then kill me! But let the child go!"

"No, Reborn" Ezio muttered " You Vongola killed so many innocents because of your mistakes. The mistakes you never admitted. Fell my pain with me killing your own innocent child."

Everyone 's eyes widen in pure horror when they saw Ezio jumped from the roof, along with Tsuna. Iemitsu cried out his son's name as he tried to jump too but ninth boss had stopped him.

Reborn jumped with Leon transformed into a rocket pack. He grabbed child Tsuna but Ezio hit the ground before the hitman could reach his hand. Blood could be seen around the young assassin's body. When Reborn landed safely Tsuna in the ground as he rushed to Ezio; he wanted to see him if his student was alive. Ezio looked at him with blood coming out from his month.

"I hope…. you live a miserable ….and torturous life….. A bastard like you doesn't …deserve to be happy."

With that, Ezio died, leaving a big and deep scar on Reborn's heart.

"Ezio….. forgive me….." Reborn muttered, with tears rolling down on his face. He failed to his student.

Suddenly he heard Tusna crying. When he spun around, he saw the little child's flames going out of control. He tried to get closer to Tsuna, but the sky flames were too strong to him. That's when Timoteo and Iemitsu arrived in the scene, with a shocked expression on their faces when they saw Tsuna releasing too much sky flames. Both the adults had to go in Hyper Dying Will Mode to get closer to the child. Iemitsu managed to hug his little boy.

"Tsuna, calm down. You have to calm down."Iemitsu said, trying to calm down the child. "You're save, son. No one will hurt you."

When Tsuna noticed he was in his father's arms, he finally could calm down as his dying will flames were getting smaller before they were vanished completaly. Tsuna collapsed on his father's arm. Noticing Tsuna had too much power that his small body could not handle, Timoteo ignited a small dying will flame in his finger, to seal the child's flames to not harm himself or the others around him. But he didn't know by doing this, he also sealed his spiritual sight.

After this, Gokudera, Enma, Chrome, Yamamoto and Juno were back to the underworld. Ezio only stared at them with coldness in his eyes. Juno couldn't stop crying.

"You…. Ezio-kun…. You were the reason why Tsuna-kun lost his spiritual sight?"

Ezio closed his eyes. He now understand; they saw the sight of the past involving him and the Vongola before he died.

"Sorry for not telling you this, Juno." Ezio said softly. "I know how much you loved the kid in your childhood. But things like right and wrong do not exist within Mafia. Only the law of strongest and splitting blood; innocents and mafiosos alike. I am thankful for being my friend for all those years, even trying to bring my inner peace, Juno. But I can't be in peace until I kill this heartless bastard here."

Once more he and Reborn started to fight. With an incredible speed they avoid of each other attacks. Gokudera , Yamamoto and Juno were still beating the invisible wall, but it was useless. They could not across the gate.

Ezio increased the speed, using all his flames on his feet and found an opening. He used this opening to kicked right in Reborn's chest, sending him against a rock wall. Reborn yelped in pain as Ezio appointed his blade at him.

"Ezio…" He whispered, no one could hear him, except for Ezio himself. Reborn could see insanity and hate in Ezio's eyes; just like how they looked 10 years ago.

"Ezio-kun! Stop!" Cried Juno , still beating up the invisible wall "If you kill Reborn-san, you will become a dammed soul! You will be sent to Tartarus!"

"My soul can't be saved anymore, Juno." Ezio gritted his blade. "Thank you for trying to bring my inner peace. I am grateful for being my friend for all those years and I am sorry for losing your friendship with the Vongola kid because of me. But I can't be in peace without killing him, even if that means I becoming a dammed soul."

Ezio was ready to chop Reborn to death with his Phantom Blade technique when he felt a fist hitting his face, sending him a few meters away from Reborn. Ezio's eyes widened in astonishment when he saw Tsuna standing in the front of Reborn; with his Dying Will Mode on and with his Vongola gear activated.

"That's impossible!" Ezio shouted in astonishment. "No pure soul could get out from Elysian because of the barrier that protects the gate from both the sides!" He looked back at the gate and he noticed all the group was there on Elysian side of the gate; except for Tsuna. "H-How did you do that?"

"Because his will to save the baby was stronger than the barrier." A new voice answered,

They all noticed the sphinx from Tartarus was there. She explained that Tsuna's will and wish to save Reborn was so great that he could across the gate. The sphinx looked at Tsuna with interest.

"Now I know why Lord Hades likes you so much." She smirked "You're a very unique soul"

But Tsuna ignored the sphinx. His eyes only focused on Ezio. He remembered Ezio trying to kill him as a child along with himself on that day. He remembered he snapped and he let out his sky flames like wild fire which his grandfather was forced to seal them away, along with his spiritual sight. Now Tsuna understood why he felt strange presences around him but he could never see them.

"Ezio, I can understand why you're angry at him." Tsuna said, very calm, "After all I want to beat him myself too" he confessed ,

"You do?" Ezio asked confused.

"He does?" Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma, Chrome and Juno though at the same time

"Which side are you on, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, darkly,

" SHUT UP!" Tsuna's snapped, turning his attention to Reborn " Ever since you entered in my life, I felt nothing but pure stress! Its Vongola way this, Vongola way that, kicks in every morning and Spartan trainings! I never had any time off from all of it because of you!" He shouted furiously! "I still wonder how come I never had a break down or going insane from all of this! I agree with this Ezio guy when he said that you're an arrogant bastard and you want everything in your dammed way! You never listen to other people's feelings, much less my own feelings!"

Ezio was speechless. He never expected Reborn's younger student snapping at him like this. Not even Reborn expected Tsuna snapping at him like this. He never saw Tsuna this furious before, except when Yuni had died in the future to revive the other arcobaleno and when Tsuna snapped at Enma after they blamed each other for their pain.

"So, if you agree with me about Reborn, why did you save him?" Ezio asked curiously.

Tsuna returned his attention to Ezio. The young Vongola boy looked at the eyes of the man who almost killed him in the childhood.

"There's only one thing I do not agree with you about Reborn." Tsuna said calmly "He may be a bastard but a heartless he's not. That's true he made my life a true hell, but actually I am thankful for him. Thankful for making me strong, thankful for finding wonderful and loyal friends, making me go through different experiences to mature myself. Except for the hellish life, I am thankful for everything he did for me." Tsuna smiled as he turned to Reborn. "And most important, I want go back with them, having more memories of my friend, on the happiness, sadness, on the health and illness. I want all of us to be together a little longer."

The others had tears in their eyes when they heard what Tsuna just said. Gokudera just sobbed, and muttering how much great man Tsuna was. Juno cried because Tsuna didn't lose the purity in his heart. The sphinx only made a disgusted face; she hates melodramas like the one she is seeing now. She prefers bloody and mortal battles.

Reborn got up and stared at Ezio.

"Ezio, there's something I want show you." Reborn said as he took something from his inner pocket.

Ezio's eyes widened in shock when he saw what it was. It was a golden locket with a photo of a little boy and a girl. He could not believe Reborn had that locket all this time.

"This is….." he started at the locket, still shocked

"Yes." Reborn said "This is your locket. I took it from your body after that incident."

"Why…. Why do you have it?"

"To not forget." Reborn answered as he looked at the locket in his hands. "I failed as a teacher to you, Ezio. If I had admitted that I have killed your sister and confronted you about this, I may have saved you from your insanity. But I was too arrogant and prideful to do that and I left you to deal with the pain by yourself. That was my biggest and worse mistake of all. Every day I wish for a second chance; a chance to turn back in time and stopping myself from killing your sister. I know I said to you that you had talent to became hitman. But unlike me, you had a good propose in your life; finding your missing sister. That was the reason why I took you to be my student. And I admit I screw up everything to you, Ezio."

"Reborn…." Tsuna whispered in shock. For the first time since they meet, Reborn actually admitted he did a mistake which ruined his first student's life and he was apologizing to him. The young Vongola could feel sincerity in Reborn's every words.

Ezio was also surprised and shocked. He could not believe Reborn had kept his locket for ten years and not forgetting about him. Tears rolled down on his face. He tried to stop them but as soon the tears came out, he stared to sob; letting out all the tormented things out from his heart.

He remembered on the day they met, which Ezio was only a 13years old. He was living in the streets of Rome and stealing wallets from people to survive. One day,he managed to steal Reborn's wallet. Rather than killing him, Reborn decided to take the orphan to be his student after hesaid Ezio had talent. It was a hellish training with the most absurd ways of methods, but for long 6 years they had been together, Ezio admits he had a good time with Reborn.

"I… I also wish to have a second… chance with you, Reborn." Ezio said, between the sobs. "To become your student again, to go through the same hellish training. I never….. I never admitted that to you, Reborn, but I always viewed you as my father than a mentor."

"Ezio…." Reborn whispered as he walked towards to Ezio.

Before he could touch his former student, Ezio started to glow in a golden light. The same phenomenon that happened to Enrico; Ezio had found his inner peace and ready to reincarnate. His body became transparent as he smiled both to Tsuna and Reborn.

"Thank you….." he whispered before disappearing.

At the same time Hades appeared before Reborn and Tsuna. He waved his right hand and allowed Gokudera and the others to cross the gate. They rushed to Tsuna to see if he was alright as Tsuna deactivated his Dying Will Mode and Vongola gear.

"Now if I may have your attention, I can tell you about the results of the 3rd underworld trial." Hades said, getting the attention of everyone. All of them looked at Hades very nervous " Reborn finally left his pride behind and admitted his mistakes from the past and most important, Tsuna wants go back with you."

"What do you mean, Hades-sama?" Tsuna asked confused

"The third trial was not only focused on Reborn but on you as well, Tsuna. I would never send you back if you do not want to return. I wanted feel your truly feelings that you want to go back to your friends and not feel forced after they risked their lives to bring you back. After all, like you said before, it's a wonder you did not have a break down from all the hellish Reborn had put you in." Hades explained to them.

Gokudera and the others never thought that possibility of Tsuna not wanting go back with them, especially when he does not want to be a mafia boss at all.

"And Reborn, I wanted to make sure you also admit your own mistakes. I do not want Tsuna go trough the same path that Ezio had because of your pride and arrogance." Hades said to Reborn.

Reborn was quiet. What Hades said was absolutely right. Ezio went to the path of insanity because of his pride and arrogance. Reborn did nothing to comfort Tsuna after they heard it was Iemitsu responsible for Enma's family's death when he most needed it. That was before they found out it was all Daemon spade's fault of the Shimon family massacre, not Iemitsu.

Tsuna smiled. Thought of his own weird way , Hades wanted to make sure he wants to go back to Living world at his own will and not feel forced because his friends risked their lives to rescue him. Suddenly he started to glow just like how Ezio did.

"Boss?" Chrome said surprised

"Jyuudaime?"

Before they could do anything, Tsuna disappeared before of his eyes. Hades just smiled at them, saying that the Vendice managed to revive the body a day early too.

XXX

Tsuna blinked several times confused. The first thing he saw white wall. He was in the hospital? Then, he felt someone hugging him; it was his mother.

"Tsu-kun! I am so happy you awaken!" His mother said, between sobs, "When I heard you had a car accident, I thought on the worse!"

Tsuna noticed his father was also there, so they told to her about the car accident to cover up he actually was killed by Daemon spade.

"Sorry for worrying you mama….."

XXX

Much later at night Tsuna could not sleep. Thought he could not move his limps, the doctors said it was not permanent, but he need some physiotherapy seasons before he could fully recover.

"How are you doing, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at his right and saw Reborn sitting down in one of the chairs beside of the bed. Tsuna smiled to him as he noticed Reborn was back in his infant form.

"You know the visitor hours are over a couple of hours ago."

"I know, but that never had stopped me." Reborn said to him.

Then, both of then laughed. Tsuna asked how did they returned to Living world as Reborn answered that Hades took them back after they finished the trials. But they only were back hours later because Hades allowed them to see a dear person at Elysian Fields. Gokudera and Yamamoto were allowed to see their mothers while Enma was allowed to see his family. Reborn also took the opportunity to talk with Luce since she was a very dear and close friend to him. Chrome had no one she knew at Elysian but she wanted to be a little longer with Pegasus and Juno.

"About Juno…"Tsuna started " You know she might be your daughter, don't you? Since you had a relationship with her mother."

Reborn's checks blushed. He was very embarrassed when Antigone had revealed to him that Juno was his daughter and she was happy that she was not sarcastic and arrogant jerk like he was when they first met. But she was happy that Juno only got his dark hair and side burns.

"And I will not allow you touching her, since she seems to have a crush on you."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassed as he remembered that Juno stole his first kiss. Tsuna mentioned that he only views Juno as a friend and nothing more.

"About Ezio… Reborn, can you tell me what exactly happened to me after that incident?"

Reborn sighted as he hoped that Tsuna would not ask that question, but he can't avoid it anymore. Especially after finding out Ezio was his first student and he almost killed him when he was just a small child. Reborn answered him that after the incident, Tsuna had a very bad case of depression and being haunted by nightmares every night. Seeing how much he was suffering, Nono had summoned his mist guardian to make Tsuna to forget about all those events. Tsuna now could understand why he could not remember Juno, Ezio, Cerberus and Hades.

"I see you're now opening the heart of each other." A new voice said

They were now surprised when they saw a beautiful woman with brown hair and emerald eyes, wearing a beautiful green summer dress and Greek sandals. She had a crow of flowers on her head.

"I am sorry for startled you both." The woman said, smiling to them. "I am Persephone- Hades' wife."

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Persephone." Reborn bowed to the goddess. "What can we do for you?"

Persephone smiled at them.

"Actually, I will not going to stay long. I am here to just give two gifts to Tsunayoshi-kun."

"To me?" Tsuna questioned, confused.

Tsuna blushed when the goddess of Underworld had kissed him in his forehead. The young Vongola felt weird. What did she just do?

"I just restored your spiritual sight. That way you can see and feel our presence again."

Tsuna was surprised. He will finally see the people who used to see when he was a child? Tsuna smiled and thanked Persephone for restoring his spiritual sight. Persephone also gave him the hellhound puppy that he met at Elysian Fields .She mentioned the puppy was missing him very much and he wanted to stay with Tsuna for good. Reborn asked if there was not any problem to keep a hellhound puppy with them. The goddess only chucked, saying as long the puppy was loyal to Tsuna and having Hades permission, there was no problem at all.

"Before I go, I have something to tell you. That's also in your interest, Reborn" Persephone said to both tutor and student. "Ezio will be much closer to you than before."

Both Reborn and Tsuna were confused. What did she meant by that? Persephone only chucked and saying that both of them would find out soon as she opened the gate to return to the Celestial Realm.

XXX

10 years later

XXX

It's been 10 years since the events of Underworld. Many things have changed; Gokudera who lost his left arm from the hellhounds , he now got a mechanic arm, just like his antecessor. Yamamoto developed more sword techniques to protect his friends, and to make up for the loss of his right eye. Thanks to the Phantom Blade technique, Chrome had became more independent and being able to help Tsuna more than she could do before. Enma became the new 10th boss of Shimon and one of biggest allies and friends to Tsuna, who become the new 10th boss of Vongola.

Tsuna was now in his office, working on some of his paperwork. Beside him was lying the hellhound puppy that he got from Persephone. Only he was not a puppy anymore; he was now a huge and fearsome hound that protects Tsuna with all his might. Since Tsuna got his spiritual sight back, he was the only one among the Vongola that can see the hellhound's red marks.

"Yeah, only a few more papers and we can have a break, Yomigami." Tsuna commented as he petted his hellhound friend.

The hellhound named Yomigami wagged his tail as Tsuna petted his head. He loved when he has Tsuna all to himself. Then, the door of his office; It was Gokudera holding the ear of a 10 years old boy.

"Jyuudaime, I caught the brat going to the weapons room again." Gokudera muttered darkly at the kid. "And he stole a couple sticks of dynamite from the case. The damn brat almost got away too if I didn't see him sneaking around the basement."

"I wasn't going to do anything!" The kid shot back, "And it's your fault to be as slow as a slug, old man!"

A vein popped in Gokudera's forehead. "You little! Take that back you ungrateful little shit!"

"Make me, Octopus-head!"

Gokudera and the 10 years old boy glared at each other, imaginary sparks igniting between them as they stubbornly tried to make the other back down. Tsuna couldn't help but sweetdrop at the situation.

"Now now, Gokudera-Kun. You shouldn't fight with a kid, you're 24 years old." Tsuna said to both . With enough strength he managed to pry the two apart, both huffing and refusing to look at each other when they were successfully pulled away from each other. "And Hikaru, you should not go to the weapons room. It's dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as Reborn's training." The boy named Hikaru muttered . "And he told me he would give me some time off if I manage get out from the weapons without being seen. But no, this annoying octopus-head had to see me. Now Reborn's training will get worse…"he moaned. As much he liked Reborn, Hikaru only he hates his monstrous ways of training. Tsuna chucked; he can understand him, after all Reborn's trainings are not easy.

"Would you like have a tea with me, Hikaru-kun? I just finished my paperwork."

"Really, Nii-san?" Tsuna smiled as he nodded to him. "Yeah! I will have some time with Nii-san!"

"Wait wait wait!" Gokudera interrupted "What about his punishment, Jyuudaime? "

"Don't worry Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled "Reborn's training will be already his punishment. Come, let's go Yomigami." The hellhound barked as he walked along with his master Tsuna and the child Hikaru.

Hikaru was a very energetic boy and Tsuna's young brother. The boy had the same brow eyes as Tsuna and the same hair style, but only having a blond hair. Unlike Tsuna, Hikaru was rude and stubborn, not listening to anyone, except for his older brother who he loves very much and Reborn who is his tutor. Unbeknownst to everyone, except for Tsuna and Reborn, Hikaru is actually Ezio's reincarnation.

After Persephone had told them that Ezio would be closer to them than before in that night when he was still in the hospital, Nana had come to visit Tsuna in the next morning and she happily said to them she was pregnant. Tsuna, with his spirit sight back, even confirmed to Reborn that he felt Ezio's presence within his mother. Reborn smiled that day. Reborn and Ezio's wishes came true; both of them had a second chance.

"Oh yeah, and do not forget to be gentle with Catarina. After all she's your girlfriend."Tsuna smiled at Hikaru as he blushed.

"Catarina is a girl and a friend, but not my girlfriend!" Hikaru shouted as Tsuna laughed.

Catarina is Enrico's daughter with Christina. After Timoteo found out that Christina was bearing Enrico's child, he went right away to find the young woman. Just like how Reborn had told to Enrico at Underworld, Timoteo never separated the baby from Christina after she was born because of the mafia laws. Timoteo and Tsuna came to an agreement to the woman; every summer Catarina would stay with them while she would stay with her mother for the rest of the year. Needless to say Christina was thankful for their kindness and not taking her child away.

And since Catarina stays with them every summer, she and Hikaru became fast friends and also partners in crime when it come with pranks. They found out that Catarina has double flame tribute; Sky and Mist. After he found out about this, Mukuro didn't lose any time to teach things that a 10 years old girl should not know. Tsuna had sent Yomigami after Mukuro once when he found out that the pineapple head had taught her a pervert illusion prank which Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera were the victims.

Thought he became boss of an underworld mafia that protects the innocents, Tsuna also became connected to the spiritual underworld and with his spirit sight, he can bring inner peace to the souls that haven't crossed to the spiritual world. In a way Tsuna became a guardian angel to those restless spirits which they can either reborn again or going to Elysian Fields.

He knew someday he will be back to Elysian Fields for good. Until that day comes, Tsuna will live as long as he can, to be child between the 2 worlds.

The End

I hope you liked the story as much as I did. I want to thank all you readers for giving me so many wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story. Especially to Alternative Angel for helping me to beta edit the story. Thank you very much!

Now I want to know your top favorite things about this fanfiction story

Top 3 OC Characters:

Top 3 favorite Moments:

Final Thoughts on this story:

Once again thanks to everyone for giving me those wonderful reviews. Also I want to thank those who added this story in their favorites and email alerts, without you I couldn't have finished this story. You all rule!


	11. THE BLACK OUT DAY

Let's also participate in THE BLACK OUT DAY on JUNE 23organized by Zukofan2005. On that day, June 23, GTM Timing, Please don't go to this site.

DO NOT: pm, update, review, read…anything. We should do this because, hopefully, if enough people join then maybe will take us seriously.

I'm really disappointed, where's our freedom to write? This is called because it's made for fans who are either aspiring writers or people that just have a lot of time and loves to write.

SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DON'T GO IN THIS SITE ON JUNE 23. NOT UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT THE LEMONS AND SMUT TO BE GONE!

I BEG YOU PLEASE!


End file.
